Not the Loving Kind
by Nagareboshi Star
Summary: He would always touch her in the places most sacred to her, and he would do it with as much passion and lust and love as he could muster. Because the only way he could prove his love to her was through his actions. AU
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: YES I know another new story! But I couldn't resist! This idea has been in my head for quite a while now; a love-hate relationship between Sasuke and Sakura! SO please read and tell me what you think, if you consider this worth for me to continue ;)_**  
**

_And no worries, I WILL continue my other stories! :D  
_

_Disclaimer: Now this is really not necessary, isn't it?  
_

* * *

**Not the Loving Kind**

**Chapter 1**

Delicate shoes clacked against the floor's polished marble, taking one step at a time. White walls passed in silence, revealing dark wooden doors with golden plated numbers at even intervals.

She could decipher the noises of beeping machines, of drips, of silent hisses and curses behind locked doors, watched, as she passed, how surgeons were professionally concentrating on the matter at hand; in this case a man with a nearly bursting appendix.

She smirked to herself, continuing her strides towards the main hall at the entrance near the reception, were she was expected to be present.

Many white-clothed men and women passed her, nodding heads, smiling, greeting her. She regarded them curtly with critical viridian eyes, diverting her attention every so often whilst her hands were leisurely placed inside the pockets of her lab coat.

She had reached the entry, eyeing all the assistant doctors and trainees present, viewing how the nervousness ate away at their logical minds and making many years of cruel and harsh studying seem worthless under the lethal gaze of their superior; in this case, Sakura herself.

And she enjoyed her power to it's very ends.

"Well then, let's get this over and done with." She turned on her heel, listening to the noise the apprentices were making as they tried to keep up with her now furious walking-attitude.

After all, it was their first day. Sakura just loved to test them and give off the impression that they landed in hell. For seriously; they actually have, even though most of them hadn't really realised, and probably wouldn't for a while.

They wandered across the halls without clear aim. Sakura hoped _one_ of them would be brave enough to pipe up and declare their confusion as to where she was intending on leading them. It's not that hard, is it?

She wasn't _really_ the devilish woman for which most others held her and she seemed to be described as sometimes. Sure, she had had a harsh teacher; one of the best doctors the world could hand out, the high and mighty princess Tsunade herself. But that doesn't mean Sakura was the _same_.

She was strict, that was for sure, yet Sakura adored her job to it's very core. She loved the challenge, the thrilling feeling when a patient recuperated, and the fact that everyday could bring you something new, something out of the extraordinary, and you had to deal with it.

Sakura hoped her enthusiasm would one day wipe off on those little, skimpy assistant doctors behind her, make them stand tall and proud and no longer shrink whenever Sakura's presence was near.

She really _did_ start to behave just like her husband, Sakura guessed. He had always had a bad influence on her, but so had her father.

With a mystical smirk she spiralled on her heel once more as she stopped in front of one of the numbered doors. Quickly glancing over her students, making sure they were still all present, she pushed her hand carelessly against the door, causing it to swipe open. She curled a finger, indicating for the others to follow before she puffed a hot breath through her nose.

"So then, anyone care to tell me what this patient got?" She indicated to the ill-looking elderly man laying on the comfortable-looking hospital bed. His skin had paled and his eyes were dark within their sockets. Black lines pulled across his face, throwing ugly shadows which intended to hide the even uglier scars underneath them. His hair was a wild mess, his left arm attached to a drip machine which clucked and beeped at every exact second.

She grabbed his records and flicked through them, raising a rather bored, delicate eyebrow, "Diarrhoea, abdominal cramps, fever with 38,3 degrees Celsius, rising as high as 39 during the evenings, blood in the stool and constant nausea."

Emerald orbs raised themselves, inspecting the quivering young students as they frowned in frustration, opening their mouths and shutting them like gawking fish.

"Anyone?" Sakura tried, about to sigh out in frustration and cluck her tongue disapprovingly.

"Salmonella Infection. One that has worsened to quite an extent."

She frowned wondrously. Keeping her attention on the mouths of the very people in front of her, and taking note of the utterly sexy _depth_ that voice had spoke with, she had to realise that none of her students had spoken. They were still standing mutely, surprised and slightly discerned in front of her.

Had she missed one?

She turned to glance over her shoulder, now realising that the source of the sound must have come from behind her.

There he stood with tall pride, leaning against the door frame, a black cashmere jumper over the black button up shirt which slanted over the dark jeans tucked over elegant shoes.

He smirked knowingly, charcoal eyes smouldering into hers.

"_Thank_ you..." She stated, now semi-twisting her body towards him and not separating her intense gaze, "Though I have to say: you are not one of my students."

His smirk never ceased. Instead he slithered his hands out of his pockets and folded them in front of his chest, "I'm sorry, but your _apprentices_ seemed a little too stunned to answer. I thought I'd enlighten them."

The rosette twisted her eyeballs around, glancing back at the mute mop, "You are dismissed. Go back to your studying rooms and open up the page on bacterial infections. Next time I come I expect each and every single one of you to be able to quote _perfectly_ from your text books."

And with that, accompanied by a dismissive wave of her hand, they disappeared faster than they had arrived.

"Useless sometimes, really useless. And these kids wanna call themselves _doctors_ one day." She muttered more to herself than to anyone, but the words didn't manage to hide themselves from the man's keen ears.

"Stressful day?" He inquired mockingly.

"You wouldn't know." Now Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest disapprovingly, "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"May a concerned husband not visit his wife at work?" He smirked again.

"May an annoyed wife not work peacefully without her husband pestering her?" She shot back rather loosely, her eyes keeping a monotonous tone and a message of disinterest.

He quirked an eyebrow, "So, I'm pestering you?"

"Everyday."

"Said by the very woman who gave the word "annoying" a whole new meaning."

"Thanks to her ever so _loving_ husband. Do you not have business to tend to?"

"You may forget, _Sakura_" he took large step towards her, his strong, muscled build now towering above her, "This _is_ my business. It is _my_ hospital you are currently inside of."

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ _Sasuke_, that I'm not paying more respect towards the floor I'm walking on. Thank you God for the wonderful pristine marble that I am allowed to set my feet onto!" She threw her hands up demonstratively.

Yet Sasuke ignored her antic and instead gazed at the man behind her, who seemed disturbed in his restless sleep, head twitching and bobbing from side to side, "You might want to regulate your volume. Your patients' would be thankful."

She exhaled a sharp breath before marching right past him, "I wouldn't have to regulate it if it weren't for someone annoying me to no end. _Funnily_ enough that very person is now here, wanting to pour too much salt into the overly ready soup."

Sasuke was swift in keeping up with her petite legs. For every two strides she took, he barely needed one. She was, after all, nearly over a head smaller than him.

"Are you still mad because of what happened yesterday?" He spoke the words as if they were a nuisance.

"_No,_ Sasuke, _no_ I'm _not! _How _could_ I!? It's not like you forgot our _seventh wedding day_ and then excused yourself with a simple snort and a smirk, indicating it's nothing _special_." She stressed her sarcasm strongly with every word.

He sighed in frustration, "Woman, how many times shall I say I'm sorry?"

"Until I go deaf from it. You are an ignorant asshole Sasuke."

"And you are the most annoying and bitchy tantrum-thrower that has ever crossed my pathway."

"Well, your fault for having _married_ me, live with the consequences!" Her eyes now glowered at him as she stopped in her frenzy, trying to muster her worst glare with which she _always_ managed to scare off nosy people in general.

"That look won't function with me babe." His face stayed emotionally empty. He always, _always_, so Sakura noted, managed to keep a blank face up, whatever he said and spoke. Even when he smirked, indicating his scarce amusement, he managed to stay a book with seven seals.

Never would anyone quite comprehend what he felt when he spoke. He said it with such masculine depth that it lost all feeling to it.

Sakura missed the times he would whisper sensually to her.

"I don't _care_! Just leave and tend to whatever _business_ you have that is so evidently more important than myself. I don't need your sympathy or whatever it is you are trying to uselessly give me!"

She watched his blank face stare at her intensely as she opened the door to her office and shut it violently in front of his face.

Breathing heavily, Sakura tried her best to suppress the boiling anger within her abdomen and concentrate on the matter at hand; on her work. She was glad the annoying bastard was now behind a wooden door to block her view on him.

"Sakura"

Or not...

"Sasuke, get out, I have work to complete." She pointed towards a stacks of paper scattered all around her desk and various other places in the room, dying for much needed attention.

Yet he ignored her plea, locking the door behind his back with skilled fingers and moving gradually towards her.

She couldn't help it. This man, no matter what an arrogant jerk he liked to be, had a power over her which no other men possessed. The way he thus again towered above her, his muscles flexing underneath the too-tight-for-his-own-good clothing, begging her to tear them off.

Sakura lost herself in the complexity of his face. An aristocratic nose, curving wonderfully at the end, with a strong jaw line that whined for her fingers to trace it. His sooty black hair spiked in an unkempt manner, strands sticking out like random curving needs above his forehead, piercing down like a ragged saw at the back.

Yet what caught her most were his eyes. Onyx orbs that glimmered with mystical darkness, abysses in which she lost herself even after so many years of knowing him. As if she were to stare at him for the first time, like she had never actually known him.

His trademark smirk returned as he watched her restrain herself with all her strength. But he himself couldn't resist either.

She had the most lively rose-coloured locks he had ever seen, wavy and curly at places, straight at others, tumbling over her shoulders, winding around her breasts and stomach and towards the middle of her back. Although today she wore a banana clip, causing the messy twirls to fly in random directions around her head, making her appearance seem exotic.

Not to forget the hearty shape of her face, the cute little thing she called a nose and the plump, pink glossy lips she called her own.

But her most astounding attribute next to her lustrous hair was, identical to her opinion of him, those malachite eyes which never ceased to surprise him with their intensity.

Whilst he never displayed a single emotion through any part of his body, least through his _eyes,_ (which can be seen quite paradoxical noting that the eyes are the window to the soul) Sakura displayed every single emotion she could muster with hers.

Right now he identified anger, nearly lividness, mixed with hurt and pain, a silent sorrow yet an undying love which has been deformed strongly over the years.

With her 28 years of age, she looked just as much a Goddess as she did when they were 8, or 15, or 18, or even 21 and he asked her to marry him.

So he did what he could do best; display his feelings through actions. Sasuke spared no time in crashing his lips onto hers, sucking on them and relishing the fruity taste they withheld. He soaked in her rose-perfumed scent, pressing his tongue inside her bleedingly-hot cavern, not helping another smirk as she squealed in shock and surprise.

Yet Sakura gave in without a fight. She moaned arousingly into the kiss, her fingers curling at the back of his neck, pushing him deeper towards herself, rubbing her tongue urgingly against his.

And he would oblige, and do as she desired of him. He would always touch her in the places most sacred to her, and he would do it with as much passion and lust and love as he could muster. Because the only way he could prove his love to her was through his actions.

His fingers probed her, his flaming tongue provoked. He pushed her against the desk, causing files of papers to flutter past them and land on the ground. They did not care. _He _did not care. He was too busy pulling that dress of hers up and tugging at the pants.

And she already had her fingers around his belt.

For the next 25 minutes, nobody entered nor exited the room. Thanks to the soundproof walls, nobody on the outside could hear the throaty groans and moans bouncing around the room. Nobody detected the pleasure Sakura felt as her _husband_ busied himself with her immaculate body.

Once it was over and both reached their limits, sweating like they had run the world's lengthiest marathon, Sasuke pressed his lips once more against her swollen lips, sucking hard before separating with a smirk.

He pulled his pants back up and buckled the belt, listening as she ruffled with her clothing, catching her breath as she bent down to pick up the littered mess of paperwork.

Sasuke turned to help her, quickly grabbing the sheets and stuffing them onto her desk.

There was a curt knock on the door as they did so.

"One minute!" Sakura called, standing up and watching the heap on her desk become worse and worse, "Screw you Sasuke, now I have to reorganise it all again."

He glanced plainly at her, handing her the last of her files, before he leaned his forehead against hers, "Not like it bothers you much."

But he was surprised to find his wife pressing her delicate fingers against his chest and pushing him away with slight force, "Sasuke, stop." She spoke quite icily.

The rosette walked to the door, opening the lock. Her back faced him now and she stood still for a while as silence engulfed them.

"There was a time you acted with love Sasuke." She uttered barely audibly.

Yet he snorted, "What do you mean. Was that now not just an _act_ of _love_?"

Yet she sighed miserably, "I meant true love. I miss those days sometimes. Actually, I miss them everytime." The emerald eyed woman opened the door afterwards, "Leave now, I have work to do. I'll be home by eight."

With another glance that seemed unrippled from the outside, yet actually withheld confusion on the inside, he nodded, stepping out of her office and into the corridor, past the wondrous nurse who had knocked earlier.

Sakura dove her fingers through her now dishevelled hair, "Come in." she said to the nurse and ambled towards her desk.

Today was gonna be a long day. She knew that for sure.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! A little introduction to this story, don't forget to **REVIEW**. I always feel sad if people don't, it demotivates me! D:

So please **Review!**

And don't forget to check out my SasuSaku doujinshi: saidorakdotdeviantartdotcom/gallery/39435437 (just replace dot with the symbol)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Woot! Second chapter up already, I know, fast right? I just felt like writing this on._

_A few **important** things you should know before this goes one this story is, for one, not as planned as my other stories. Chapters are a little random, concepts form as I write. I fear sometimes that I rush this with my ideas, but in the end I'll have nothing to write._

_Oh, and I **do want to stress** that this is rated M for a **reason**! I am trying to build up a specific relationship between Sasuke and Sakura here, as you will notice, which is the cause of their rather broken marriage. So BE WARE! _

_Now enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Their relationship hadn't always been such a disarray, Sakura mused.

She remembered a time of absolute bliss following the years throughout university and into the first few years of marriage.

Sasuke had the habit of treating her like a Goddess in every aspect. He handled her with much care and love, kissing her at every place to demonstrate his undying devotion towards her.

He'd always find the time to make her presents in any way of form: actual glamour jewellery would cause her as much happiness as a little wrong-gone hand made cupcake with lumpy icing.

Whilst he kept an appearance of utter arrogance, ice-heartedness and lacking emotionality on the outside and towards others, he was the sweetest angel when with his beloved wife. Not one day would pass where he didn't claim to her how much he loved her.

Now if ever such a day occurred, it was a rarity, more of a _hallucination_.

And when he ever _did_ utter those words, he would most likely be too drunk and mind-blown to remember the next day.

Sakura sighed as she trudged along the corridors with a heavy stone tearing at her heart. There were days when she felt the urge to scream and cry out and punch her husband into stupidity.

Although she knew she would need a sheer abnormal amount of energy to fulfil such a task. Especially for the latter.

Taking off her white coat and exchanging it for her casual one, Sakura switched off the lights in her office and began her way towards the exit of the grand complex, ready to hop inside her car and drive it home.

Maybe she should take the drive slowly, halt at Ino's house and have a good old girl's talk just to make up for the time they both hadn't seen each other.

But then she would remember how Ino would often times not even be home. She'd either spend time with her new boyfriend or at her office, preparing whatever essay of gobbledygook she could muster good enough for tomorrow's edition of "_Konoha's Gossip"_ .

She could try for Hinata's too, but the sweet and shy lady had been blessed with children not even two months ago and would probably be stressed head over heals in handling them. After all, they were Naruto's baby's too.

God forbid what energy they'd have one day.

Sighing for what seemed the hundredth time that day, Sakura chose the only option left for her at that point: drive home, and see how things would turn out.

* * *

Her life with Sasuke nowadays seemed comparable with the tossing of a coin; either they'd bite each other head's off, or they'd make out until there was no tomorrow.

Not that she complained much about the latter. He _was_ a God in bed, that was for sure. His looks did definitely not deceive; Sakura knew for _sure_ any woman would exchange one day just for a passionate time with Uchiha Sasuke, because, being sincere, she could not imagine anyone else knowing the tricks and things that Sasuke knew in pleasing the other gender.

A sudden buzzing of the phone caused her to jump at the slightest and tumble out of her flow of thoughts.

She picked up with a swift hand, having the other still on the wheel as she tried to concentrate on the traffic ahead. Thank the Lord a red traffic light followed soon.

"Hello?"

"_Haruno-san?_" A feminine voice questioned.

"Yup." She threw quick glance at a few pedestrians crossing the road.

"_I'm sorry to be calling you at such a late hour, but I am unable to reach Uchiha-san. He has forgotten a few important documents at his office which need to be handled with by tomorrow. It is necessary that one of you comes and picks these up." _

She rolled her eyes in mental annoyance at her stupid husband. _Wonderful_. That idiot was probably hanging out somewhere with his mates and forgot his mobile or something. She couldn't help but hate him all the more that night.

"Of course. I will come and pick them up now." Sakura stated, creasing her delicate eyebrows as she tried to remember if her ridiculously large batch of keys also withheld the one to his office.

"_Thank you very much Haruno-san! I wish you a pleasant evening."_

"Thanks. You too." With one eye still on the road she thumbed the red-button and pocketed the device once more.

_'You're getting hell, Uchiha..._'

* * *

She had purposefully not changed her surname after they had given each other the promising word.

Not that she minded carrying the name "Uchiha" - a name promising prosperity, fame and awe from the outside. But Sakura loved her surname, and she was proud about whom she was. She liked the kind of _distance_ it built between her and Sasuke, like a safe buffer zone.

Not that she felt _threatened_ in any way.

Yet Sakura knew she'd lose a part of herself, of her identity. Something hadn't felt quite right about the idea of changing her surname ceremoniously, thus she left it. Sasuke wasn't mad at her about it. Confused, for sure, but he accepted her opinion, and Sakura was thankful he did.

The rosette slammed the key into the lock and twisted it to the left, hearing the sonorous _clack_ as the lock fell back several times before giving way inside the dark building.

The sound of rattling keys with which she fumbled in order to find the one for Sasuke's office bounced off the walls. Her high heels cluttered across the polished ground, up countless steps until Sakura reached her destination.

Another jingle of the keys and the door fell open in front of her, a wave of cleaning liquids baffling her for a second due to their intoxicating smell, which gradually mixed with the vague musky masculine scent of her husband.

Switching the lights on, she noted the utter spruceness and tidiness inside. Stacks of files neatly presented on a grand oak table. Books after books shelved alphabetically. A spotless dark red rug and a comfy-looking swivel chair.

On the middle of the table stood proudly the file Sakura had been looking for, with a neon-yellow note saying "urgent" on top; the kind of notes Sasuke's secretary _always_ left behind when she desired for Sasuke handing his immediate attention to specific documents.

Grabbing it with a swift hand, she shoved it under her arm, swivelling on her heel to turn off the lights and leave this goddamn place.

* * *

The pile was rather carelessly chucked on top of Sasuke's desk at their villa.

The house was truly enormous: having too many rooms for Sakura to bother and count, and a staircase swirling in a wonderful arc towards the ground, everything pristine marble with the most enticing patterns and colourings.

Sasuke's office in itself was twice the size of the one at his company's place; with a highly modern computer, laptop, TV and shelves upon shelves of books which he had read, would read, or should read at some point in life.

"Sasuke!" Sakura marched across the corridor towards the humongous living room. Yet in the fire-lit room with a satin-covered couch and two armchairs on top of a cotton-like crimson rug and plasma TV was no one.

'_Damn Uchiha probably out drinking with Shikamaru or Naruto or whatever retard he holds for company.'_ Hadn't she said she was going to be home by 8?

She was about to storm up the stairs and check if he was in their bedroom, just to affirm hundredpercently that he was not around, when the front door clacked open and shut again.

The emerald eyed woman closed the door to the living room silently behind herself.

She could see standing behind the pillar underneath the staircase how her husband just trudged in, hands loosely pocketed and still clad in the same attire as when he visited her in hospital.

"Sasuke." She called out with a much calmer, yet still monotonous voice.

Said man turned his head in surprise, searching for the source of the voice, until he recognized light rose-painted hair swirling behind the thick pillar.

It took a while until he had eye-contact with her. He immediately knew that she was in a rather sour mood, searching her orbs for the evident anger and expecting her to cuss any second.

He, on the other hand, stayed as emotionally barricaded as any human being could be. Sakura thought sometimes that he had the potential to become a murderer if he kept going, which, would most likely be the case. That he kept going, that is...

"Sakura, you're home." He spoke more matter-of-factly than delightedly.

"And where are you just coming from?" There was a slight crack at the end of her voice; not one indicating hurt or pain, just fury.

"Was just meeting up with Shikamaru for a bit. He had some things to tell." Breaking their gazing-contest and thus losing it, he twisted back for the stairs and began heading up. He really needed a shower right now to rubble off all the stress he had undergone that day.

Work could be a fiend at times.

"Uchiha where do you think you're heading?!"

There it was. She was starting to raise her voice at a tiny angle, her arms already beginning to fold in front of her chest. He knew, without looking at her, that her nose would crinkle by the tinniest hint, that her brows were creased delicately to expose her displeasure.

That foot just needed to be tapping and she'd be the perfect replica of his mother.

"What is it, Haruno?" You'd expect after seven years of beloved marriage that they'd have little nicknames and terms of endearment by now.

Far from it.

These two never really liked to display their _endearment_ towards each other except through physical matters.

And physical they could get!

"Your secretary called because you dumbo forgot some stupid files and I had to make a detour to get the damn things. You obviously left work beforehand for some crap; I guess to go drinking with Shikamaru. Do you still take work seriously these days?" Placing on a mocking tone, she hoped she could aggravate him a little. It would definitely make herself feel better.

"I finished on time. Must've forgotten to take them along." He turned to glance over his shoulder, "And what a stupid question: if I didn't take my work seriously, we wouldn't be so damn rich right now." He twirled his eyes and was about to head back upstairs when Sakura piped up again.

"I'm still mad at you."

Yet he decided to ignore her ranting and continued his journey to the shower.

"Uchiha!" She called after him, now evidently more annoyed than before.

He smirked. She would come stomping after him, he knew for sure. And she'd call him again. But Sasuke would keep going, walking along the corridor's maroon carpets until he reached his wonderful chamber.

He'd pass their grand double canopy bed, listening to her groans of fury as he pushed open the door to their luxurious bathroom.

One rapid movement and the shower was turned on, the water temperature placed on _very_ hot – because he needed the heat to wash away all the strain he had undergone: and the one he would get from his wife at this very moment.

"You are an asshole Uchiha. You come by at work and distract me and act like everything's fine when you know it isn't." She was at the bathroom door now, glaring deadly holes into his skull.

Oh if only looks could kill. Or at least throw laser beams, that would suffice.

Sasuke pulled off his jumper, followed suit by the unbuttoning of his shirt which he chucked on top of a pile of needs-to-be-washed clothing.

"For _God's_ sake Sasuke, since when is it that you've become such a careless jerk? You act like a dick-"

Sakura had to halt her words as his exposed upper body was now in full view for her. Rippled muscles curling with a six pack viewable in all its glory presented themselves to the rosette.

You'd believe she'd be used to his glorious body by now, but she wasn't. She would probably never be.

"-head..." She finished off with a slightly dreamy sigh – totally not intended, but it came out that way.

"Is it a crime to want to see your beloved wife at work?" He quirked a quizzical eyebrow, before he continued with discarding the rest of his attire.

"Of course not" The rosette did her best to look serious and untouched by his doing, "but you're just a lecher. You come to fuck and then piss off again."

"Will you stop complaining woman? It's not like you made it easy to resist."

"Oh, is that so?" Her mouth flew agape at his insulting words, and she pushed her breast out further to build a soldier-like pose, "Are you handing the fault to me now? And you claiming that it is _my_ blame for having _seduced_ you or what!?"

He did not answer, simply disappeared within the steaming wet heat of the shower as he let the scalding liquid pour down his tense body.

"Uchiha stop ignoring me you bastard!" She stomped on the floor with a choleric foot, ready to scream her head off.

But all she could hear was the raining water as it plummeted onto him. And all she could see was the rising steam as it created a luminous mist around her, drizzling out the light and causing it to dim.

"Sasu-" Yet before she could finish another sentence of better profanities in which she somewhat somehow hoped to attack his ego, she was pushed against the tiled blue wall rather roughly.

A drenched hand held her should quite unscrupulously as ebony eyes dug themselves into her own, malachite ones, making her heart erupt like an overdo volcano and thunder with electrifying excitement.

"You. Moan. Too. Much." His icy voice uttered as his lips hovered above her right ear.

He began to nibble at the lobe, pulling playfully, demandingly, as his lips began to trail fine kisses across her jawline and down her neck, until he bit down, causing her to squeal.

That would leave quite a nasty red mark for the next day, he knew.

"Uchiha..." she whispered out of breath, watching as he wandered down to her bosom, liking her gap before he rose, melting into her lips and sucking harshly, pushing through to enter her mouth and explore her burning inside.

He sucked every last breath out of her, leaving barely any energy for her to mewl in pleasure.

Sakura tried to push him away with her tiny fists, but he was like a solid brick wall, just that the bricks were made out of titanium, so it seemed.

When he finally released, leaving the rosette to gulp desperately for oxygen, he smirked in triumph.

"How about you get rid of your clothing and join me instead of throwing a tantrum out here?" He murmured huskily into her ear again.

She bit her lower lip, "You belong stabbed Uchiha."

"You know you can't resist me anyway."

"Screw you."

"I'd rather screw _you_." He pressed his nude body against her, reminding the glimmer-eyed woman of his state.

"You think everytime we argue you'll just do with having sex with me?" She stared into his eyes again, getting lost into an endless pool of burning charcoal, transforming into a void she was not sure she'd ever quite return out of.

Not that she wanted to, anyway.

"Sex in the _shower_." Sasuke smirked again.

"You are a demon sometimes."

Yet instead of responding he began to pull at her garment, managed to to de-clothe her with ease whilst she barely did anything to help – he was _that _good.

It didn't take long for him to pull her inside the shower, making her squirm as the scorching water stabbed her skin, causing goosebumps to arise all over herself before she finally adjusted to the torridity.

All the while he didn't waste a single second in exploring her body with much love and attention. His fingers trailed down her smooth, flat stomach and past her thighs. His lips worked their way across her collarbone and around her neck, always returning to the lips in desperate need of attention.

He loved her purring moans, her desiring chest-rumbles as she disintegrated under his tender touch.

Yet she didn't give him all the joy of arousing her. She interlocked her fingers into his silky strands of inky hair, massaging his scalp, fingering down his back with ethereal touches, rubbing up his stomach and loving the noise of his deep groans that came the mutter of a lion closer than a human.

The shower's water only added further calidity into their doing. His member throbbed with need, and she burnt to feel him with every second that he wasted.

So he grabbed her by her buttocks and pushed her up, preparing her for himself, before he finally entered.

* * *

"You're still a jerk, Uchiha." She muttered, half-awake as she lay sleepily on top of him in their silken bed.

Outside crickets chirped in a repetitive rhythm, and the moonlight beamed through curiously between semi-see-through curtains. Sasuke was busy rubbing her back in circles, a smirk plastered on his lips.

"But a damn good one." He answered back after a while.

"Not modest, are we." Sakura kept her eyes closed.

"Never claimed to be."

"May the devil get you."

"She already got me."

Sakura sighed, twisted her head to glance up at his immaculate face, "You _will_ land in hell one day, you do realise?"

"I'll take you with me."

"For what? To fuck me brainless?"

A chuckle was all she got for a response.

"What would you do if I said I loved you?"

He frowned upon her strange question, "What kind of question is that?"

"Sasuke answer me."

A curt silence followed.

"What would you want me to answer?"

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

She pushed out a lengthy breath, shuffling before she sat up, holding the blanket near her chest, "What would you respond?" Sakura tried to find his eyes in the darkness, but could only make out a slight glitter.

And to her heart-breaking shock, and adding pain, she had to realise and accept that he did not answer. That all he did was stare at her. That he simply did not respond, but shut his eyes in the end instead.

Hiding out of view from her slowly stinging eyes, he tried to escape into slumber.

Ignoring the sound of her cracking heart.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know, you hate me because the ending is rather negative! D: But yeah, Sasuke and Sakura aren't really a happy couple. And I'm trying to portray how marriages change sometimes. But don't worry it's a story with a happy ending!_

_So now I **request you dearly to please please PLEASE leave a review behind! Tell me what you think! It would mean the world to me! It's much needed motivation! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know right?! I'm kind of on a roll with this! _

_First off: A BIG BIIIIG thank you for all the lovely support: your motivating reviews are such a touching thing to read every day! You guys are SERIOUSLY fabulous! And all the faves and alerts; wow! _

_I'm glad so many of you feel spoken to by the topic and theme of my fanfiction. I'm really happy you are! _

_Please keep up the lovely support and **reviews**! _

_P.S.: Listened to wonderful kick ass amazing Taylor Swift's new RED album whilst writing this! Wish I had the money to buy it! D:_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_The peaceful "tink" of expensive porcelain was audible as a practised hand placed the cup down on its saucer. _

_Wise eyes gazed outside the grand spotless French windows. The light flooded his sight at first, giving off a dazed image, with the muffled noises of a young girl giggling with glee seeping through._

_He watched mirthfully as she spun with a large smile plastered on her elegant face, grabbing the hand of her childhood friend with exaggerated joy. _

_The sun threw a warming glow around her, making the two girls shine in pleasant orangey-yellow light._

_Not a few metres away, on a stone bench covered in moss and ivory tendrils sat a young boy, back straight like a soldier and eyes averted downwards towards the harsh lecture in his hands which he read with ease. _

"_They seem to have problems interacting with each other." Another voice piped up, interrupting the tranquil atmosphere of daydreams. _

_Kizashi gazed at the man in front of him who did not waste a second in presenting him with any optical thoughts. _

_He eyed the man for a further second, watching as he stared at the lucid image of the two girls, lead by the younger, rose-haired one, skipping over to the boy and beginning a small talk. _

"_Give them time." Kizashi decided to respond, unable to hide the beginning smile to erupt on his face, "Sakura is a delicate girl, but she has a pure heart. And she seems to be approaching him this very moment."_

_Creased eyebrows scrutinized the interaction, watching a rather bored Sasuke raise an inquiring eyebrow himself, before neatly closing his book and placing it to the side. He nodded, standing up and following the two girls to whatever destination they had in mind._

"_Their style of communicating is quite peculiar. However, they do seem to have a liking towards each other." _

_Kizashi looked at his old friend, seeing a smirk on his lips; the same smirk his sons' started to adapt. He gave him a promising glance, righting himself in his seat._

"_Well, Fugaku, Sakura doesn't speak highly of your Sasuke. She calls him arrogant and heartless. Nonetheless, she spends every day with him, at least for some time, although they adore to mock each other."_

_A chuckle followed as a response as the senior Uchiha followed Kizashi's line of view, "They indeed make a sweet couple. How about it, my old friend? Why don't we promise these two to each other?"_

_Lilac eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as the Haruno elder turned to gaze questioningly, "You mean, engage these two?"_

"_Of course. An Uchiha is obliged to find himself a decent wife to marry; one that will keep the family's name spotless and filled with pride. I think Sakura is the most suiting Sasuke could ever find."_

"_Fugaku" His voice came out sternly, "they are only 10 years old. They are **children**. Isn't that something they should decide themselves? They still have so much time, and we aren't in the middle ages where marriage was a privilege." _

_Obsidian eyes gazed up in understanding, having expected no other answer from his best friend, "Indeed, it is something they both should decide."_

_Sakura giggled as Sasuke held a dandelion proudly in his hands and seemed to utter some important facts and words about its existence. _

"_Yes, it is something they both have yet to find in each other."_

_The young boy smirked proudly as Sakura nodded and took the petite flower from his hands._

"_Something they will definitely discover soon."_

* * *

Her eyes were fixated on the roof. She had never quite taken notice of its complexity: all the swirling patterns that twisted and twirled and then repeated themselves in a seemingly infinite rhythm.

Yet her eyes never showed any glee or fascination or appreciation nor respect for its presence. She felt hollow, sucked out of, broken, discarded, used and wasted.

Sakura felt empty.

"Darling, how long do you intend on laying on that Persian and sulking until you're satisfied?" Chocolate orbs watched as the pinkette didn't budge a bit at her words.

She sighed in inner frustration. Tenten was used to these visits by now.

It had been weeks, most likely months ago that Sakura began to doubt at her relationship with Sasuke.

She had told her friend's that she felt something was going wrong, that there was some sort of hole, a gap forming, that there were things lacking and continuing to disappear as the days went by.

All in all, Sakura wasn't sure if Sasuke still loved her.

And yesterday had given her proof. She had asked him if he loved her, and he hadn't answered.

No.

Instead he stayed mute until the end, until he fell asleep, oblivious to her silent cries, ignorant to her disappearing warmth as she left the bedroom and headed for one of the countless guest rooms to stay the night.

"Sakura, darling." Tenten tried again, taking a peek at the essays on her lap which she had bought along to Sakura's mansion.

After all, she had 34 physical education exams to mark and correct for her a-level students by the end of the week. Her eyes were bulging red with reading-stress.

"So what that he didn't say he loves you. You didn't say anything yourself." She felt the urge to bite her tongue for her senseless words, "Oh come on! You know Sasuke, he isn't exactly a poet now is he?"

Sakura sat up with gradual movements, giving her friend a querying glance.

"You _did_ throw quite the tantrum for nothing, Sakura, you have to admit. By what you told me it sounds like that, I mean." It was so hard sweet-talking yourself out of a situation sometimes. Especially with super clever Sakura in your presence.

The girl wasn't crowned best of her year for nothing. Teacher's adored her as she was a price-promising student who'd cover them in undying glory. A little nerd with style and talent and charm.

"I know..." Sakura croaked after many long moments of hesitation and thoughtfulness, "But I did that on purpose. I wanted to test him."

"Test him in what?" Pulling a hand through her candy-like hair, Tenten let her pen drop on the table beside her.

"Test his attention, his devotion, his _love_ towards our relationship! He forgot our fucking _ wedding-day_; the kind of situation I saw coming Tenten!" Sakura took in a shaky breath, standing up and marching towards the ceiling-to-floor window and losing herself in the sight of the beautiful garden underneath, "I thought that if I'd play a bit more of a bitch he'd give our position a bit more of a thought and concern. Maybe he'd of cared and tried to...make up in the most pathetic cliché ways that men are supposed to make up in."

"He _is_ Uchiha Sasuke..." The brunette responded with stern eyes, "It is not his beer to be _cliché_, and you know that. He appears in the most unceremonious ways and gets away with it because he can, because of whom he is. Although he doesn't really do that, I mean he does everything to keep the company's name in clean-"

"-Waters, fuck I know!" The rosette fell backwards onto the silken bed behind her, "Sometimes I think that's the only bloody reason he married me! Because I look good beside him!"

"Sakura, deary..."

"Tenten." Malachite eyes flung themselves at her best friend since childhood; a girl whom she knew since _she_ knew how to speak. Someone who surely should understand her, "I don't know what to do anymore..."

* * *

"A black coffee without sugar and milk, the stapler loaded again and those documents you desired for me to print out. Anything else, Uchiha-sama?" Brown eyes observed her boss as he absent-mindedly regarded his table lamp.

"Uchiha-sama?" She furrowed an eyebrow in confusion, not sure if she were to leave or stay and wait for a response.

His head flipped towards her, staring at her as if she had appeared for the first time into his sight.

"Thanks. That's all." With a curt nod he dismissed his irritated secretary as she made to leave his office.

Sasuke pushed air through his nose quite harshly, taking a sip of his caffeine-intoxicated beverage.

He was quite irked, to say the least.

What demonic creature from pits worse than _hell_ had succumbed his wife last night? Why had she behaved like such a bloody bitch, and finally, why had she asked such a question in the end?

He was more than irked, to be honest.

He knew he had forgotten their wedding-day – not that it happened out of purpose or carelessness.

Okay, maybe the latter.

But he had been so loaded with work lately that he felt himself lost in all time and day that he didn't even notice how the calender had a large, neon-sprayed red circle around the number "17" in the month of October.

And by _God_, he had stated how sorry he was when his wife enlightened him of the significance of that day, when he returned home quite late and without another word. He had hunted her down the house, begging for forgiveness, in the end deciding that love-making was the only way for him to prove how much he cared.

Thus he continued doing so throughout the whole night. Damn had he been freaking _exhausted_ the next day!

It was normal however, now, wasn't it? He always tended to end up in bed with his wife in more than just one meaning.

He craved her, and he thought she knew that he did. He didn't visit her at the hospital to waste time after all. He _needed _her, and the way he needed her was by feeling her. Over and over again if that was necessary.

Sasuke involuntarily smirked at the thought of her naked, glorious body rubbing against his. He had to quickly snuff out the memories and images before the heat got uncontrollable.

So, he asked himself, what on _earth_ was it that his wife wanted?

They would see each other and usually mock and scream and fight – sometimes only playfully, because it was their way of communicating; it had _always_ been their way of communicating. It would most definitely _always_ end in mega passionate sex.

Because. It. _Always_. Did.

What was her problem all of a sudden? Why was she being so ridiculously pestered lately?

"_Uchiha-sama?_" He eyed his telephone as the voice of his secretary echoed through the room.

"Hn." He answered after pressing down on the button at the side of the apparatus.

"_You have a call on line 5, a businesses-man from Germany who wants to talk with you. Shall I put him through?_"

He rolled his eyes. Perfect, he was busy thinking, but somebody needed to interrupt his strenuous mind-scavenging for an appropriate conclusion.

"Yes." Sasuke responded curtly, his voice gruff as he picked up the receiver and mustered his most respectful and polite speech – as to seem unwavered.

Nobody would know his troubles.

Because nobody should.

* * *

Her eyes dug themselves into the sight in front of her.

A sparkling perfection of turquoise-green waters stretching out about 70 meters and rounding along the edge with the forest trees building a lovely border. Gradually leafs were transcending towards the tranquil water, causing tiny rings of liquid to burst and travel across the surface.

Sunlight only scarcely found its way through the thicket of plants and green-things. Only thin droplets and light-beams found a place to rest near the pond. Still, warmth was present; pleasant orange warmth which felt tingly on your skin, which made you sigh in comfort and smile out of glee.

Sakura loved this place. She couldn't bite back a smile as she viewed it and let the memories wash all over her.

How sweet and endearing and charming Sasuke had been back then. How loving and adoring and handling her with utmost delicacy – as if she were to disappear any second he did not.

The rosette rubbed her arms. It was getting dark, clouds were drifting up above, promising bad weather.

And she had to be home by now.

Not that she was bound by anything, except paperwork maybe. Today was her day off from hospital, but that didn't count for the stupid paperwork she had to complete day in day out.

She hadn't finished anything today.

Her mind was haunted by thoughts over thoughts of could-be's and should-be's and maybe's.

All swirling around the same particular face in my mind that was there all along.

Sasuke's.

A quick glance at her wrist-watch told her that he'd be on his way home. If he had any decency left, he'd worry if she weren't there instead of shrugging and acting like nothing was missing.

But he didn't, so he wouldn't, so it _didn't_ matter when she ended up home.

Staying still for a further moment, taking in the immaculate sight in front of her, she nearly jumped out of her shoes when her phone buzzed near her hip.

She fumbled inside her coat's pocket before she found the square device, tapping onto it's sensitive screen before recognizing the text-message symbol.

_Had a talk with Tenten on the phone earlier. Said you were not doing too well – wanna come over?_

_Ino_.

She smiled at the name of one of her closest friends. Sweet Ino was worrying about Sakura again, like how she always did, no matter how small the matter.

With a saddened grin, she turned around.

As said, it didn't matter when she ended up home. Not like she'd be missed anyway.

* * *

The door clacked shut resoundingly behind her as she entered her warmed mansion.

A long chat with Ino had lifted some weights off of her shoulders. She loved the fact that that crazy blond _always_ knew how to cheer her up. She made her laugh and grab all her hope and tuck it up again.

Sakura adored Ino for her astounding skills.

It had been the motivation she needed. The thought of just trying and seeing and not doubting, of staying positive, of realising the complexity of Sasuke and accepting that he probably had other ways of showing her his love.

She was glad to have Ino and her unwavering positivity.

Shrugging off her jacket, Sakura hung it into the small closet at the door before turning to hop up the three steps into the main entrance hall.

Just as she was about to open the door leading towards the living-room, in order to see if her husband was at all present, it opened on own accord, nearly smacking her face.

Dodging in time, Sakura was met with the view of her unemotional husband, standing rather coldly in front of her, a red-wine glass in his left hand.

The pinkette raised an amused eyebrow before slithering past him into the warm confines of the room.

"Where have you been." Sasuke spoke with a dark tone.

To anyone else it would seem his normal characteristic intonation. There were no feelings involved, there was a clear emptiness, an evident coldness..

But to Sakura it had that hint of anger in it. Seems like situations were flipped today. Strange he seemed to worry for her _today_, when he never usually did.

"At Ino's." Her eyes scanned the muted TV screen, watching news about a small kid having fallen into a lake and been rescued by some hikers.

"You _do _realise the time." How come his questions never sounded like them, but more like threatening demands?

Emerald eyes saw the clock hand tick its way towards the 12 O'clock midnight mark, overlapping the smaller handle.

"12." She stated flatly, grabbing the remote and switching the channel.

"Sakura." His voice began to lose more and more affection.

"Yes?" She spun her head to look him dead in the eyes. She could see he was everything but amused.

"Why did you not call?"

"Why, did you miss me?" She threw a bitter smirk at him. She didn't like the fact that he was ruining her good mood right now.

"Stupid response! You were _gone_ for _hours_ without a _word_! I fucking called you forever!"

She creased her eyebrows, snapping her phone out of her pocket and looking at the screen. There were no messages of new calls.

But then she remembered how, out of anger, she had changed the options for Sasuke's calls so that she would neither hear nor be notified by them, in order to not be reminded of his pathetic face all day long.

Clicking on her protocol options, however, she had to shockingly ingest that he had _actually_ called 50 times.

"Wow, what demon possessed you to call so many times?" She attempted to joke, but Sasuke was not in the mood for a laugh.

"_You did not pick up_! I tried calling your friend Tenten, but _she_ didn't seem to want to pick up either! I fucking called everyone! Nobody seemed to know!"

Sakura had to shiver involuntarily at the increasing volume of his sombre voice.

"You didn't call Ino."

"I did. Seems though she has changed her number or something. Not even her _boyfriend_ seemed to have her new number; what the hell!?" He furrowed his eyebrows, throwing his hands up.

Sakura shrugged innocently, "They see each other every day that they don't need to call."

"What kind of relationship is that!? With such lousy communication-"

"_What_ relationship is _this_!?" Sakura intervened, shouting at the top of her lungs before slowly decreasing her volume at her next words, "Before you judge _their_ affair, how about you consider _ours_ first?"

She caught him in utter confusion as he stared at her blankly.

"What are you talking about?"

"For God's sake Sasuke!" She stomped on her foot, eyes wide and shining with nearing tears as she knew already now how soar her throat would be the next day, "Are you blind? Can't you _see_ what's wrong?! Or are you just pretending!"

"Pretending _what_?" He followed her as she dashed out of the living-room and towards the stairs, "What on _earth_ are you on about!? _You've_ been the one to act so strange without reason! Take yesterday alone!"

"_All _I did" She stopped as she spoke those words, causing Sasuke to nearly topple over as he had been closely behind her, "was trying to find out if you still love me." With a bitter glance she continued her march.

"What!? _Why_?!" He was utterly lost. She was twisting his mind so much with her strange behaviour and apathetic attitude that he simply couldn't follow anymore.

Yet she ignored his words as she stormed for their bedroom.

"Sakura!" He was getting more and more angry by the minute, _"Sakura stop_!"

Being as stubborn as she had been raised to be, the emerald-eyed woman gave his words no heed and flung the door to their bedroom open instead.

He grabbed her shoulder finally, his grip vice-like as he pulled for her to turn and look at him.

"What is _wrong_ with you lately?"

"What is wrong with me...?" She spoke in disbelief, giving him an "are-you-serious?" look.

She slowly shook her head.

"Sasuke, can't you see it?"

"See _what_?" Oh help, his monthly migraine was coming a week earlier. The stabbing throb at the side of his temple which moved towards the back of his neck was getting profounder by the second.

Sasuke watched with a burning feeling as salty tears formed at the rim of her eyes, swelling up and gradually dropping down her hearty cheeks.

"We're not a couple anymore, are we?" She murmured brokenly, "We do not love, do we? I barely see you, we barely speak, we don't _do_ things together. All we ever _do_ end up doing is having sex for God damn sake!"

He stayed mute after she threw her hands up dramatically, as if trying to shake off water.

It dawned upon her that he _really_ _was_ ignorant. He didn't seem to pay much attention towards their problems. Maybe he didn't care? Maybe he had an affair? Who knew.

Sakura was sick and tired of waiting for him to realise and accept and change things so that everything was a blissfully sweet rose-scented world again.

"Why are you saying that?" She was surprised that he suddenly answered, especially with such a tender voice.

The same kind of voice he used to...back then, he always spoke like that when he said...

He said...

She felt new tears build up and trickle down her stained skin.

"Sasuke" Sakura tried her best from keeping her lips from quivering too strongly. From braking down completely.

As she mustered all her courage to say the next words, expecting a deadly stab somewhere near her heart region, or maybe exactly above it, Sakura saw as he stepped towards her at a sluggish, meaningful pace.

One step...

Then another...

"Sasuke" She repeated, somewhat attempting to verify that it was him in front of her; actually _him_, in his barest, most exposed form.

Yet he came closer, his hand touching her reddened cheeks, brushing away the tears that kept flooding her sight, watching her malachite orbs attentively.

"do you...do you seriously still..."

His lips inched closer, his hand slipping into her tangling mess of hair as he hovered above her.

"still..."

His hot breath was evident on her skin, goosebumps bursting about in tiny eruptions. His musky, addictive smell intoxicated her nostrils.

"love me..." the words came out more as an utter than anything else; like a silent, muffled whisper without resonance. And just as she finished those words, the raven-haired man crashed his lips onto hers, taking her in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Oh dear God, what'll Sasuke do now? Hope he doesn't cock up! _

_I know I like to put in past scenes into my fanfictions. Expect some "past scenes" in the next chapter explaining Sakura's frustration over Sasuke's behaviour (hopefully)! _

_Oh, and don't forget to **review** – those reviews really get me going! They motivate me so much, make me so happy! I have a tingly feeling in my fingers when I read **reviews, so please leave a word or two! Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Weheeey and another chapter!_

_I love how much ideas I'm suddenly getting; my writer's block is gradually leaving!_

_Another **big massive hugging thank you to all those lovely people who ****REVIEWED****, ****faved**** and ****alerted****! GOD you are great!**_

_Wouldn't have thought that this story is actually so popular! _

_Thus, here the next chapter written with much emotion as I listened to **Taylor Swift – The Last Time ft. Gary Lightbody** – I can only suggest you listen to this song, it builds up the mood perfectly. _

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Oh come on, like it's not evident I don't own Naruto! _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Seven times.

He had asked her a total of seven times, that is.

To marry him, if that helps to explain the situation more clearly.

Seven times.

She had declined each and every time. Except on the seventh time, understands, otherwise they wouldn't have ended up in this situation: of being a married couple for, surprise, seven years.

One time he had asked her, the rain was thundering down like violent soldiers ready to intrude in the most unceremonious ways plausible.

They had just gotten home from a small picnic they had held. It was barely six in the evening.

Sasuke had grabbed her hand in a desperate attitude, pulling her towards him, throwing his already soaked jacket atop her head, as if to protect her from the heaviness with which God's tears fell upon them.

They raced like mad antelopes escaping the lion's clutches, laughing and hollowing on the way, she in her light summer dress, and Sasuke with only some jeans and a grey sweatshirt on.

As casual as they liked to be sometimes, as cosy as they could muster themselves.

His house came before hers; he had moved out at 18, desiring to become independent and self-nurturing at early stages in life.

The door fell shut with a loud _slam!_ behind them, yet the echoes of their giggles and chuckles were much too clamorous to make such a noise evident.

"_God_, it's raining cats and dogs out there!" Sakura finally spoke, taking the jacket off her head and holding it at a distant from her body; it was absolutely drenched.

Just like Sasuke was.

"You look terrible." she stated with an amused tone, watching as he gazed down his body, sighing with a suppressed laughter before he began to strip in front of her eyes.

"Sasuke please" She retorted mockingly towards his actions, but he simply gave her a trademark smirk, now standing semi-exposed opposite her.

What nice abs he had, Sakura had to admit inwardly. He was well trained; but who would be surprised? He had been captain of the football team, played basketball many years before, joined the runners and practised martial arts every so often.

"Like what you see?"

Sakura blushed a burning red as he spoke those words, quickly spinning her head to the side as to avoid his piercing stare.

"N-No, it's nothing special!"

"Sakura, we've been going out for two years now. You might as well admit your boyfriend's body turns you on."

Not capable of hindering the deepening red from spreading all across her ears and up her button nose, nor able to hide the stutter in her voice, Sakura glared at the back of his head, "S-Stupid! As said, it's nothing special, there's a lot of good-looking guys out there..."

He quirked a quizzical eyebrow, obviously amused at her discomfort. He decided to take the better of it.

Moving stealthily towards her, he cornered her between the entrance door and the 90 degree angle of the wall, both arms placed above her head with ease – what a small woman she was!

"You sure?" Sasuke's voice came out slightly husk, rumbling at the end as he lowered his head towards her tomato-dyed ears.

Cool fingers found rest on his torso, "Yes."

Not the least bit satisfied at her response, he stole her lips with his, giving her a meaningful kiss which lasted for at least a minute, before he broke off, smiling.

Actually smiling.

Like how humans smile when they're happy. Truly happy.

Because he was, and he'd show her whenever he could, because she meant so much to him.

_So_ much.

But he didn't know how to show her. She was the most complicated, frustrating, tantrum-throwing, maddeningly loud woman he had ever met. She was impulsive and crazy and spontaneous.

Yet she was also loving, caring, tender, sweet, with her own magical spells to cast on him, twisting his mind and giving him migraines.

Sakura truly was the _only_ one capable of giving him migraines.

Him.

The genius and great thinker Sasuke, who was known to keep his calm and never overreact.

_Impossible_ with that pinkette at your side.

"You're a good kisser, I'll give you that."

A smirk, "I'm natural."

With a roll of her eyes, she ducked down, sliding past his arms and towards his bathroom, "You need a shower to warm you up, you'll get a cold otherwise."

"All I need is you." it came out as a whisper, unintended, not designated for her ears to hear.

But she caught it nonetheless.

"I'm not joining you in the shower if it's that what you mean." She still had her back facing him.

Stepping towards her, ignoring the sudden crack of thunder which exploded luminously behind her, viewable through the spotless windows, he buried his eyes into hers.

He wanted her utmost attention.

Which Sasuke got with ease. Because Sakura would always hold their staring-competition, due to being so compelled by his black charcoal orbs of no return.

Since she liked that. Even though it could get quite mind-wrecking, and she felt like cursing him in hundred languages just to cool off her temper, she liked it. In some weird contorted way.

"Sakura" The roaring growls of thunder made his voice nearly inaudible.

Any normal human being would've begged him pardon, asked to repeat his next words, because anything was louder than his voice.

Anything.

May it be the ant in the kitchen nibbling on some sugar grains, or the blowing of dust from one corner into the next.

"What, Sasuke..." For Sakura's ears, however, he spoke louder than any man could speak.

"Marry me."

More cackling thunder and explosions of blinding white streaks surrounded them endlessly. The rain-pour was getting harsher, more fierce.

The rosette took lethargic steps towards him, her eyes never leaving his for even a split nano-second. She was totally focused on him.

As she reached his opposite, her hands travelled to his strong cheek, her warming, soft fingers feeling like cotton against his skin.

She smiled angelically, nearing his lips, lightly pecking them.

"No." She uttered, before pecking him again, "Not yet."

* * *

_His touches felt excruciatingly hot on her skin; leaving scorched marks of reddened tissue behind. With every tingle of his fingertips, she jolted._

_Although she never desired for him to stop._

_Not for one second._

_And she would hate herself the next morning. She'd curse, she knew. Why shouldn't she?_

_He was doing it again._

* * *

The silent _tap tap!_ of the rain which smacked against the stained window increased in volume with every second that passed.

Cackles of thunder lit up the murky grey sky, blinding her.

She didn't mind it much.

She didn't mind it _at all_.

The roaring calls followed soon afterwards, causing small vibrations in her water-bottle.

Not that it wasn't already shaking and spluttering around due to the rocketing train in which she sat silently.

There were barely any other passengers on board; everything was left sullen and empty.

It didn't surprise Sakura though, seeing as it _was_ 4.56 a.m. and thus the kind of time no one would really be sitting on a train, a water-bottle in one hand, a phone in the other.

Especially not staring outside the window glass like a traumatized cat who had just lost his beloved owner.

Like a lost puppy unsure what to do with itself, because someone decided to chuck it out into the cold, drenched roads of the city, completely uneducated about what dangers lay around.

A long puff of air washed out of her nose, resulting in part of the glass to fog and blur her sight even more.

She didn't care, however, and she wouldn't care either.

Sakura was actually not quite sure what she was doing. Had it really been the right choice?

It had been impulsive, she agreed mentally, stupid somewhere, maybe somewhat naïve in other parts, crazy to others.

Not properly thought through, that's what it was definitely.

Howbeit all that, the rosette couldn't help her actions. There was a lump forming somewhere near her heart. It had been growing since a while now, becoming more evident, unbearable.

It sucked her breath away, made it hard to swallow at times, caused her throat to sting and prickle and words to come out coarsely.

The feeling made breathing impossible, it frustrated her so much that she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs, at the highest pitch she could manage, just to tear herself away from the devastating effect it had on her.

Yet not even _that_ was doable.

Hence she sat mutely, sighing, accepting momentarily that there was nothing she could do.

Except drive away.

Keep distance.

The further away she moved from her husband, the better she felt. She didn't need him there right now, all he did was make the lump mutate rapidly, like some obscene cancer.

Sakura had to admit to herself that she could no longer _see_ her husband without having desperation and resentment flood her heart, soul and mind.

So, what _could_ the rosette do?

As said, nothing at the moment. Apart from moving as speedily and far away from Sasuke as this train allowed her to.

As to obstruct her mind from his constant presence. He was everlastingly engraved into her mind.

Malachite orbs filled silently with tears that didn't dare drop yet.

Sakura wasn't prepared for another breakdown. She had had too many lately; too many nights of crying herself into an unfrozen sleep of horrid nightmares and constant awakening.

She always ended up so restless.

Tragic, she believed somehow, tragic how things had to end up this way.

Would he notice that she'd gone?

* * *

_His kisses left her breathless. He trailed down her jaw, along her collar, across her breasts, towards her stomach, stopping at her bellybutton. _

_Each and every touch of his lips felt so good. Heavenly. _

_She hitched and jerked upwards – all he needed to do is as much as faintly touch her._

_His presence alone overwhelmed her._

_And when those alluring lips came down onto hers, brushing past hers as to tease her senses, she'd nearly scream out, tearing his head down._

_But she'd find herself bound by his hands, rendered paralysed, a victim of his actions. _

_With a smirk plastered on his lips seductively, he'd continue his torture._

_Knowing she loved it anyway._

* * *

Cheering tweets and chirps entered his subconsciousness. Tunes sung with pride and joy upon the realisation that the storm had passed.

Streaks of comforting sunlight entered beautifully, tickling his senses and causing him to grumble as he turned over in bed.

Damn. Another day had begun.

But it was Saturday, he mustered, he only had to check for an hour or two in the late afternoon at his office. He could stay in bed for as long as he saw fit.

Which, today, was _very_ long.

He viewed that plan with eagerness, although sluggishly. He stretched his arms out gradually, listening to the crunch of his bones as they fell back into acute place, before shielding his orbs from the strengthening sunlight.

Sasuke twisted to his left, expecting to be buffeted with a gush of rose-scents which would allow for his glee to rise, so that when he opened those midnight eyes of his, he'd be met with the most impeccable of sights any man would dream of seeing every morning.

One of a rose-tainted female laying peacefully next to him, sleeping angelically, with her hand laying crumpled next to her lips, which would usually be faintly parted; inviting him to kiss her awake like the Prince would his sleeping beauty.

Her long lashes would be hidden behind the curly corkscrews of cherry hair, her chest heaving up and down gracefully.

She'd be a sight to behold and that every single morning.

Except, of course, since a while back.

She had decided to sleep away from him, in a room on the other side of the corridors.

Sasuke was curious as to why she did it, although he would be sure not to fully understand, due to Sakura wanting him to "see and find out himself".

It's not like he didn't hear her crying every night.

It's not like he didn't care, either.

Something inside him ripped violently when her tears fell. As if someone had taken a knife and was currently busy cutting through his organs whilst he watched in dismay – unable to do anything about the hellish pain.

Which was untrue, because he could, he could've stood up and held her, told her everything would be alright, that he wouldn't leave, neither sleep, nor rest until she was endlessly happy.

He should be kissing her forehead, stroking her hair, rocking her in his arms, telling her that he loved her.

But he couldn't.

Thus, his surprise was mild when he found her once again missing.

Sasuke cursed himself a string of profanities that no child should ever hear.

He had cocked up again.

The problem was though; why?

What was it he had done wrong?

What was wrong with him?

* * *

_Her jagged breath fanned his cheek as he rocked forward and back impatiently. _

_She moaned with so much pleasure into his ear, desperate, desiring for him to never stop, for the night to never end._

_And he wished with her. Never had to he felt so much indescribable felicity before. With every jerk he did, the feeling became increasingly oppressive; he couldn't get enough. She was his drug, she was driving him into intoxication from which no one would ever cure him._

_He pumped and pumped more and couldn't stop. His lips found rest on hers, his tongue slid inside her cavern, exploring every single corner and edge she contained; he wanted to memorize her taste, engrave it into his brain so that it would hurt would he ever forget._

_Her mewls came out muffled, yet longingly. She begged for his fingers to continue their majestic work on her, keeping his spells bound._

_She would diminish at his touch and cease to exist would he ever stop touching her._

* * *

The air that brushed past her cheeks was stingingly cold.

No wonder, she had after all travelled to a much cooler part of the world, where snow was not so far away from falling, even during this time.

And although slight shivers rocketed across her body and reminded her that another coat or jacket would have been the wiser of choices, Sakura bit down on her tongue and ignored the discomfort.

She had, after all, other things to worry about.

Like, what exactly was she doing?

Sighing out languidly, she took a few steps forward, halting at the next sign which protruded from an old, worn and destructed road which lead an edgy way to, as Sakura just read, a small, ancient village not far away.

'_Sounds good'_ she mused, seeing as Sakura liked old, quaint villages that didn't seem to change since the 17th century, had someone undertaken a time-travel to observe this.

Thus she began to trudge along the muddied soil, her feet causing crunches below her, falling into a rhythm as the female hugged herself in order to win some sort of comfort.

The biting cold was getting more evident; she needed to buy herself a coat or so which the rosette hoped to discover in the village.

What had it's name been again?

Ah, she remembered, something to do with rain...

* * *

_His lips continued their everlasting journey, halting at her stomach, pressing them against the skin just above the bellybutton._

_You are magnificent..._

_She twisted in silent glee as he hovered millimetres above her, his heat fanning against her, telling her exactly where he was going along._

_Butterfly-like fingertips tiptoed across her arm, down towards her hand, moving it near his mouth, pressing it firm against it._

_I adore you..._

_Once again he pressed his lips on her shoulder, licking it._

_You are wonderful..._

_Smirking against her neck, leaving hickeys, staining her his colour, he heard her pleasurable breathing. She was vibrating underneath him, suppressing her giggles. _

_Thus he kissed her on her ear, being sure to make it gentle and silent._

_You are special..._

_She watched him deep in the eye, stroking his hair as the warmth spread on her forehead. _

_I will always be there for you..._

_Laughter spluttered out of her as fervently as a child's smile when he touched her nose with utmost caution, a chuckle of his own also escaping._

_I will preserve your smile..._

_Emerald clashed with onyx in an undying battle of passion and adoration. He melted with her smile, fingers rubbing along his scalp and down towards the nape of his neck._

_He kissed her cheek._

_You are my soulmate..._

_Halting at her lips, he pressed down at the small up-curled corner of her magnificent smile. _

_You are mine..._

_His head moved away a bit, marvelling her glory. She seemed wild and untamed, yet was currently so calm and silent._

_His lips neared hers with graceful, slow steps. There was a steam of scorching heat growing between them, an electrifying tension arising, sizzling, sparking between their eyes doubtfully. _

_He was so close, so close to her lips._

_So close._

_But not quite there._

* * *

Coffee in hand, Sasuke chucked it down without much thought, uncaring towards the scathing heat that now throbbed in his throat.

He hated coffee with a passion; well, he had no passion, but he hated it nonetheless. It was bitter, obscure, biting and monotonous in most ways.

Yet it also contained caffeine, a large doses, one that allowed for him to become fully awake. Otherwise he'd surrender to slumber.

Which was not good.

The raven-haired man slid into his pristine white shirt, beginning to button it up as he took long, quick steps across the corridor of his mansion.

Now he hadn't seen his pinky little wife since last night and it was somehow disturbing him.

Was she completely drowning herself into sleep? Had she locked up the door of the guest room, deciding to die inside before exiting?

A pang of regret succumbed his heart. He was stupid, he knew, an idiot belonging shot and shot again just to feel the pain anew.

What had he done?

Messing up like that, treating her the same as always.

But wouldn't she understand? Didn't she see what he meant with his actions?

Shouldn't she know him by now?

Sighing, he went for the only solution he could think of right now. Which was doing what he so rarely and clumsily did: talk about his feelings and make up to her. In a different way than previous, he added mentally.

First of all he had to find her.

Oh _joy_. It's not like they had hundreds of rooms in this fucking building.

Hear my sarcasm?

But because Sasuke knew his wife with all her winding paradoxical attitudes, he began in the rooms he would most likely guess her to be.

He had two hours before work, after all, and all evening. He'd find her some time.

Opening doors mechanically, Sasuke checked inside, looking around, never finding any mess or disarray indicating his wife had been there. The bathrooms were empty and spotless; she wouldn't have been there, either.

They had house-maidens who'd clean up, Sakura wouldn't bother doing it herself.

Even so, every door he opened led him to a room untouched. She hadn't been in any of them so far.

His brows furrowed down in irritation. Where was she?

Where the _fuck_ was she if not in any of those rooms?

She hadn't of, she wouldn't have of. She wouldn't...

"Sakura!"

* * *

…_.A kiss on the lips..._

….I love you...

* * *

_**A/N:** Tarum tam taaaam! _

_Sasuke you idiot, you biiiig big idiot. What did you do; why did you do it?_

_Anyone guess where Sakura is? It's pretty obvious..._

_Oh, and just so you know, after the first "flash back" of Sasuke's and Sakura's night, I was **not** describing the night they had shared before she left. _

_And the little symbolisms of the kisses have been semi-copied from a wonderful writer on dA! The other half was self-invented._

_ANYHOWS! **DON'T FORGET TO ****REVIEW!**** You know! In that small box just bellow this message! Please type a word or 2 or more! You make me so happy if you do!**_

_Thanks and until next time my dear readers!_

_**P.S.: If I reach the 50 review mark by next update, I'll dedicate the next chapter to the 50th reviewer! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I KNOW YOU HATE ME! I feel terrible for taking so long to update! I have no internet, am sporadically at the house of my brother's friend and only get few hours to spend here. So many messages!_

_THANK YOU for your loyalty! Your reviews, follows and favourites motivate me so much and make me feel horrible when I don't update sooner! You make me so happy! I am glad this story is quite popular! _

_Anyway, as promised, chapter 5! Some of you don't seem to know where Sakura is. Don't worry, you'll find out soon, I gave another hint in this chapter._

_**Dedicated to Nuria Sato for being the 50th reviewer!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

If the God's were to ask her what exactly she was up to, she wouldn't be able to respond.

Her mind no longer functioned logically or with a clear plan and strategy. She wasn't really giving up, but Sakura felt the need for breathing-space, for thinking-space. She just had to switch off, not think at all before she reattempted any logical response.

So, for the moment, Sakura _was_ giving up, but just, as said, momentarily, waiting, seeing.

Sighing with a vague frown presenting on her forehead, the rosette wandered along the muddied roads of the small village she was currently at, watching as people were taking down clothing from washing-lines, children were called inside as the cold started to spread.

She received many curious gazes from strangers to whom she was just as much an unknown person.

The village was quite simplistically set up, with a large tower-like building at its centre where apparently the mayor resided. The structure seemed fascinating from the outside, was ever so backwards on the inside.

Another sigh. Now it wasn't quite working, Sakura, was it? Her hapless attempts to extinguish any thoughts about the Uchiha were a disastrous failure.

What surprise, when she loved him so much? And aren't it the loved ones that plague our minds most? How else could it be?

Some children swooshed past her, nearly caused the emerald-eyed woman to lose her balance as they laughed and chuckled along. Orbs watching them as they went along, noting how an angry girl was standing stubbornly in front of a young boy, who looked rather sheepish in excuse.

* * *

_Silence._

_He loved the silence. It was his companion during any experience and time in life. It could be a comforter, it was the one thing that held its promise to never leave your side, especially not when you needed it._

_And he enjoyed its presence so very much. It gave him time to think, to recreate memories and musings, to pull logical conclusions._

_Or in this simple situation; to read a book and down its contents. _

_His bed was warm and soft, outside coldness and ice was terrorizing the landscape. But Sasuke couldn't care less. He had all he needed inside his little realm. _

_After all, his parents were out, his brother gone to visit whomever he needed to see. It couldn't get any more tranquil. _

_The door fell open loudly, pushed with exaggerated strength as a screeching female entered, her head a steaming fiery red. _

_She let out a shriek._

_Displeased, Sasuke creased his eyebrows and frowned at the pages in front of him. A break of silence was the last thing he desired right now._

"_I can't **believe** him!" The girl roared, her hands thrown up dramatically to give the whole scenario a temperamental aspect._

_The words didn't flow so easily from the book anymore. Sasuke tried his hardest to focus on the content, to ignore the stupid little rampant girl and hope his blissful ignorance would shoo her away. _

_You wish._

_She was stubborn for a **reason**. _

"_Asshole!" Her voice croaked by now._

_Sasuke understood that she had undergone a lot of crying and sorrowing. She was at a state of aggravation, and she needed someone to help her get rid of it. _

_With another sigh, the raven-haired boy closed the book not before noting the page number photographically in his mind._

"_What did he do now?" He spoke monotonously, finally righting his eyes on the pinkette who glared daggers at him._

"_What would it interest you?" she spat quite venomously, scrutinizing him with her beautiful eyes. _

_He rolled his eyes, "Well, you wouldn't be here if you'd think that."_

_She didn't retort, just kept on gawking at him, wishing all sorts of things on the inside, he guessed. But he didn't care much._

"_Dumped you?" Sasuke concluded, not considering being delicate with her as to the named situation._

_And when she continued her mute state and her eyes started to swell, when her lips trembled and stinging tears stirred at the rims, she nodded meekly. _

_Thus, the young Uchiha stood up, taking gradual steps until he was in front of her. _

_You'd expect him, uncharacteristically, to speak words of comfort and endearment. But we **are** talking about Uchiha Sasuke. His performance of affection is a sight to behold._

"_You are sixteen, Sakura" He whispered just under a breath, "stop wasting your life searching for some retard to love when you have so much time to wait for the right person to come."_

_It did not stop the burst of tears, nor that she slumped her head against his chest, her hands grasping his shirt violently before she let out her agony._

_But it soothed the pain. In it's twisted, more critical way, it soothed._

_His next actions took her completely by surprise, caused her pupils to enlarge and to doubt that he was still himself. _

_He took her hand into his, peeling it off his shirt, leading her other to his neck before his fingers sneaked in between hers. Stepping back, touching her above her hip, he began to move with swaying steps, his eyes focusing on hers, and hers only. Without a blink._

_And they danced. He'd spin her from occasion to occasion, no music around except for the songs their minds would play. She would spin and swirl, tumble away, fall forwards, step and flow with him. _

_They'd dance like that the whole night long, without much meaning, with no closer contact than the one needed. But in the end he got what he desired._

_She smiled at him, suppressing her giggles, mirth beginning to overtake the contours of her face._

_He smiled with her. _

* * *

Sakura asked herself when it had become like this. That their relationship seemed nonexistant. That all love had gone like it had never belonged there in first place.

Shutting her eyes in a drowsy manner, the rosette attempted to lose herself in what was an envision of his face.

She traced the contours of his visage with the fingers of her imagination, recreated those large, ebony voids which he named eyes. The strong nose, the tender lips, that tattoo-like smirk of his.

With every moment of reminiscing that passed she felt the smile creep across her lips more evidently.

It felt so _right_ to her. Everything about him allowed her heart to beat at a miraculous pace, made bubbles burst within her stomach, her head suddenly becoming light-headed as if she had forgotten how to breath. Her toes twitched, her knees buckled, she'd blink too many times to be able to count.

And then the feeling would pass. She'd be normal again, untouched, unaffected by his face. She'd look at him and see a memory of a man she once loved.

She yearned for that memory, for him to return the way he used to be. Sakura knew what she'd get when she said yes to his marriage proposal, but she hoped that he would make an exception for her.

_Just_ for her.

Because she was his special someone.

In the end, so it had to be concluded, that was nothing but a sweet daydream.

Her fears had come true.

He was the victim of his own pride and desire.

And Sakura?

She was reduced to an item of seduction.

* * *

He was boiling with fuming water which would light fire quite uncharacteristically any second.

Just like a kettle, he'd be shaking before the water was ready.

He'd be silent, unnoticed, gurgling softly in the corner, containing himself with all the power he could muster.

He did not know how much longer he could stop the volcano from erupting and tilting everything into chaos.

"Thus, I would rethink the terms of the contract and question for a further meeting to discuss several matters, as those I have just stated, to make sure that our decision is the right one."

He could hear no more of it!

For two hours Sasuke sat straight, a stone-cut poker-face staring at the men in front of him.

They had a conference to discuss whatever important contract with whomever it was which would be somehow very beneficial for his company.

Sasuke swore steam piped out of his nostrils as he speedily pushed air through.

The raven-haired man had no _time_ to consume anything these men were telling him. He had no head and no will to dedicate himself towards it.

Let them babble was the simple idea, whatever important talk they had to hold.

He _knew_ all the details of the contract, he could quickly analyse every aspect he needed, evaluate what he needed to evaluate and come to an according conclusion.

_Fuck this._

In a normal situation he would be able to.

But this wasn't a normal situation.

No.

He was sitting in an expensive conference room on the 56th floor of a high class sky-scraper building, with many important businessmen around him, all wearing the most exquisite Italian designer suits he believed existed in this world.

And _fuck_, he wasn't giving a bloody damn about anything at the moment, be it about his company's future or not.

He had a fucking wife who decided to run away – _damn it!_

The only questions plaguing his mind were the following: _where_ was she and _when_ did she plan on coming back? _What_ the hell was she trying to do by going away wordlessly?

And _what_ the fuck was up with him!?

Sasuke remembered a time where he truly felt like God.

A time where he'd see his wife's thought's clearly in front of him, like a child's puzzle, like an accurate map, a chess match with the perfect strike for victory having been opened to him.

He read her like a fairy-tale book made for baby's! She was the most logical and illogical thing he had ever encountered. She broke every rule of physics and chemistry and biology and yet she followed each rule perfectly.

She'd smile when she was angry, laugh when she was sad, kiss him when she felt like hitting him.

She made no _sense_.

And he understood it!

All the algebra and mathematical formulae about statistics and data handling. Every computer program installation, each businesses plan and strategy for stock holding, finances and whatever not!

Sasuke kicked people's heads in during football matches and basketball tournaments and when on the baseball fields.

He knew the law book off by heart after having read it out of boredom, he was familiar with every medical diagnosis, it's symptoms, causes, cures if any.

_Shit_ he even knew what the bloody weather would be like before the meteorologist did!

And then some _enigma _like _Sakura_ steps into his life and makes everything he learnt, everything he observed, understood, all which made him seem superior and spectacular and a prodigy worthless.

Thus he tries hard and keeps on watching, keeps on attempting to comprehend what is to be his wife.

Every feature of her face he burns into his memory.

The crinkle of her nose, those delicate smiles, her pulsating eyelashes and lustrous lips. Her swirling hair – _everything_!

And he finally understood it. As if the eighth world wonder had been dismantled and exposed by him and none other; never would anyone else know what he knew about her. Nobody could see her the way he did.

No-one.

Yet right now...

She was twisting his mind just the same way she had the very first day they met.

When she had said those words to him...

So unexpectedly...

Straight away he knew she was different from all the others.

"Uchiha-san!" An old voice croaked and caught the Uchiha heir off-guard.

As if awakened from trance, he turned his obsidian eyes towards the elder businessman who had been talking for the last quarter hour.

"What is your opinion?" He spoke with a frown, indicating that he had inquired the same thing many times before whilst Sasuke was absent.

_Now_ he knew what those girl's in TV shows and movies felt, when they fell into a river of thoughts and the teacher came up to demand the right answer, but they'd sit, mutely, bewildered, having to admit defeat; they did not know.

He hadn't paid attention and now he was stuck in a corner.

All his life he had been trained to lead his father's company; to make it grow and bloom.

He was born and raised to say the right things at the right time, and, most importantly, when no one expected him to do so.

But he was a lost puppy right now.

And all because of his wife.

* * *

Sasuke rolled the piece of crunching paper out on his grand architecture table.

With his finger he felt what were the contours of Konoha on the small plane of Japan.

Now where could that disastrous wife of his be?

It took him much charm, cleverness and intelligence to clamber out of the shithole he had dug during the conference-meeting.

Finally able to excuse himself and hence leaving, The Uchiha scrunched his mind with thoughts of Sakura; of where she could be and why she was gone.

He knew he had been stupid and made a mistake.

However he also hoped she could see through towards what he intended to say, yet for what he could not find the words.

Sasuke guessed she hadn't.

He was to blame.

The onyx-eyed male pulled in air through his teeth, ignoring the biting cold which nagged at them as a result.

He had to _think_.

Where would she go?

_Where_?

* * *

"_If you could be anywhere in the world, where would that be?"_

_Grand emerald eyes glittered at him questioningly as he sat at his desk, working on some homework. _

_He did not respond._

"_I find it hard to answer, to be honest. There is so much I want to see."_

_Again staring at the back of his skull, hoping for some kind of reaction, Sakura sighed as he continued his work. _

"_Sasuke, it is rude not to answer."_

"_It is even more so rude to simply barge into someone's room out of **boredom** and annoy that person whilst he is busy with more important matters."_

"_You are such a nerd Sasuke."_

"_It's not being a nerd it is having the brains to realise that a bad grade-sheet won't buy you your breakfast when you are grown-up."_

_She giggled at his retaliation, "You're still a nerd."_

"_Hn."_

"_So, are you going to answer my question now?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Where is that? I've never been there."_

_He smirked._

"_You're not answering Uchiha."_

"_Hn."_

_Rolling her eyes in amusement, Sakura shook her head gradually._

_Her voice fell in volume._

"_Can you take me there?" _

* * *

The pencil dropped on the hard burnished wood of his desk.

No, she wouldn't have gone to Tokyo.

Too many people, too much noise, not far away.

He wasn't quite sure what made him so assured she was _far_ away.

It was inexplicable, but he knew. She wanted distance.

Even so, he needed to find her.

Striking the pencil on the map again, he grinded his teeth together bitterly.

Suna?

That was quite a while away, Sasuke mused.

Even so, during the windy winter seasons many sand storms tormented on the pathways towards that city.

It would be unwise to go there, and she had no reason to attend that place anyway.

Okay, not quite true; she had _friends_ there.

On many occasions she would go visit them, too.

But Sasuke was assured it wasn't attention and comfort she sought.

* * *

_Her head fell forwards with gleeful laughter, a hand carefully covering her lips, the whole of her body moving forwards with elegant strides as her malachite eyes observed the boy next to her._

_As his words flowed off his lips, he noted the eagerness with which she tried to understand and to find herself within them. _

_She'd pay him full attention, and would make sure he knew she was._

_Her eyes bore into his at any given circumstance._

_He blushed at her attention. _

_She enjoyed his company, Sasuke disclosed. _

_Sakura hadn't noted Sasuke's shadowed figure at a far off end of the area they were in. Hidden by fading moonlight and protective leafs._

_Observing each and every of her moves and words, she wouldn't quite know how cold and distant his appearance was right now._

_As if he weren't quite present. _

"_So, where would you want to live once you finished with Uni and all that stuff?" The boy asked rather innocently. _

_The pinkette shrugged mischievously._

"_I don't really know. I want to see the whole world before I decide where I want to stay. I have to in order to know at all, don't I?" She smiled._

_Raising an eyebrow yet keeping his grin, he nodded._

"_But would it be a city or a village?" _

_At first Sakura stayed mute, but still giggling, she turned to him with inspecting eyes, "I don't quite know. Something in between?"_

_The youngster chuckled, "You don't seem worried."_

_Soft, small shoulders shrugged in response, "I don't want to know yet, that's why."_

_Liking her response, his hands flew towards her fingers, tenderly wrapping his appendages around hers. _

_Sasuke tensed, fists clenching menacingly. _

_He had leant in for the kiss. _

* * *

No!

Screw this!

Sasuke felt like screaming and tearing violently at his hair.

He panted in frustration and anger. How idiotic could this get!?

He just did not _fucking_ _know_ where that bloody woman was!

Mizu?

What would she want there? The roads were misty and murky and a killer for any vehicle, even passengers!

She'd fall off the edge and into the oceans!

Kiri?

Oh Sasuke you can do better!

A stabbing throb burst at the side of his temple. It pulsated and pulsated and sneakily spread like fire, churning and gnawing at each nerve he possessed.

_Where. Was. She._

Sasuke did not know why, but he was desperate to find out.

He felt the urge to roar and growl and tilt the room upside down.

He _needed_ to know!

For some reason, he _had _to find her!

He _had_ to!

* * *

_Feet kicked against dead leafs and muddied, moist soil nonchalantly._

_Auburn and amber and maroon colours swung around the air, twisting and fluttering like heavy feathers before they finally found rest on the dying grass._

"_I love autumn." Sakura stated plainly, watching as her companion had both hands buried within the pockets of his trousers and gazed off into the distance. _

"_Hn." Was all that came from him after long-lasting silence. _

"_What about you Sasuke?"_

"_Hn."_

_Not like she hadn't expected that answer._

"_You know, during this time, I always get most excited for winter. The falling leafs and fading grass all give way for the glistening white snow, don't you think?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Winter is so beautiful."_

_A strong gust blew, reminding both youngsters about the declining temperature. _

"_You know what place I really would like to visit during winter time?"_

_Would she ever stop rambling?_

_She was getting on his nerves again._

_In the worst ways possible._

_Worse than any girl could ever get. Than all the daughters of all those business friends of his father. _

_More traumatic than the wannabe fiancées he met day in day out._

"_There is this small village."_

_Her voice never ceased to echo around and stab at his consciousness. He could be in the pits of hell and he'd still hear her from the heavens._

"_It always rains there."_

_Yet her voice had something soothing and warm to it. Like a melodic tune._

"_In winter it snows of course..."_

_It's like one of those songs you hear on the radio everyday and you hate it, but because you are exposed to the rhythm so incredibly often, you end up liking it._

_"It's really old and simple but it's a magnificent place to see."_

_And then, you begin singing the song and you can't get enough._

_As if it were a bad-tasting drug._

_"I'll have to take you there one day."_

* * *

Eyes jumped open with large shock.

_Yes_ of _course_!

How could he not have thought about it earlier?

Why was he so dense sometimes? Were there brick walls in his brain stopping any logic from entering?

Most likely.

But the barriers had been broken.

Sasuke was relieved.

_Now_ he would find her.

* * *

"_Sasuke..."_

_Soot-tainted eyes frowned at her lethargically._

"_The only reason you are nice to me..."_

_His heart thumped nonsensically. He couldn't quite comprehend what was happening to him._

"_...Is because I look good next to you."_

_The frown deepened._

_"For Business reasons..."  
_

_Was it true?_

* * *

_A/N: Uuuh Sasuke is going mad! Anyone knows where Sakura is now? Someone guessed it right before...hehe_

_And what does the last little memory mean? What were and are Sasuke's true intentions with his wife?_

_Please bare with me, I'll try to update faster soon!_

_**I will dedicate the next chapter to the 75th reviewer if we get there!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Uffaroni D: One big SORRY for not updating any earlier, but life is so damn busy right now._

_After having finally regained my internet, I was busy with artwork and commissions and requests and grand pieces for auctions next to being terribly ill (and still am) and researching plus contacting clinics for appropriate therapies (not an easy task as this is life-deciding). I excuse very much my lack of attention towards this story and promise you: it will change! (I had half this chapter written out already, just took time to figure out the second half!)_

_I already have a vague idea what will happen in the next chapter. Be expectant, it will bring in a much needed twist! _

_Now, enjoy this!_

_**DEDICATED TO **__**ELIZA**__** FOR BEING THE 75**__**th**__** REVIEWER!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_He flung the piece of paper roughly on top of the polished desk. It resounded with a crumpling noise before stilling, presenting Sasuke with an article he rather not read twice._

_With a meaningful glance, the elder Uchiha searched for the businessman's eyes, tried to bring him to focus on the situation at hand and take it seriously._

_He tried to communicate through simple gestures instead of spoken words; for words were not the biggest pride of the Uchiha. _

_Sasuke understood what his uncle was trying to tell him. He knew what discussion would follow thus. He just hoped to get it over and done with speedily. _

_For what followed next was a hot-headed argument the Uchiha never even underwent with his wife. _

_His wife..._

_She was the key figure to all this. _

_Would she know? Would she worry? _

_Maybe she was seated at home, buried within silken bedsheets, crying her eyes out just the way she liked to over the most trivial of things. _

_He wouldn't know. _

_Not unless he got home early, that is._

_Which he doubted._

_Not today._

"_Sasuke..." The gruff voice of the elder family member echoed throughout the office, grave eyes still drilling into Sasuke's skull, "You know why you are here." _

_Staying quiet, Sasuke took the opportunity to look the man directly into the orbs, trying to portray __**his**__ thoughts and feelings about the happenings of...what? A week ago? It took him that long before deciding to confront the raven-head._

"_I hope you are taking the situation seriously." _

_They hadn't even started and already Sasuke felt the urge to leave; to catch fresh air and have this all be but a memory of the past._

"_Of course I am, uncle Madara." _

"_Do you know what this means for the company?"_

"_Yes."_

"_It is an incredulous scandal!"_

"_I know Uncle."_

_Sasuke tamed his voice to sound as cold and devoid as ever. _

_Shouting, roaring and defending viciously would be no solution right now._

"_Sasuke, what have I told you about choosing a wife?"_

"_It is risky."_

"_Yes!" _

_The word was thrown out with such intensity it made shivers run involuntarily down Sasuke's spine. _

"_Sasuke you __**know**__ how important the reputation of the Uchiha's name is! Such a scenario causes serious damage; damage we might never be able to fix!"_

"_I know uncle." Bitterness began to creep into his tone._

"_I told you to marry a woman who would not dishonour the Uchiha name! One that would keep our pride up high. One that would look good next to you and earn you the respect of everyone!"_

"_I know uncle."_

"_A wife is not an item of love, it is someone carefully chosen to bring fortune upon one's own name. That is how we Uchiha's work. We think statistically and progressively. We have no time for childish behaviour, especially not love."_

"_Yes uncle."_

"_After learning about her history, and knowing what important bond there is between the Haruno's and Uchiha's, I accepted to her becoming your wife. I trusted you, Sasuke, because you are a clever boy. But you __**disappointed**__ me."_

"_Uncle-"_

"_If this doesn't improve I demand you divo-"_

"_I promise it won't happen again." _

_It was a risky step to take – interrupting the elder when he was holding an important lecture. Madara was known for his short temper and his extreme strictness. _

_He did not look upon mistakes lightly. _

_Criticism sprouted from every word he uttered. Being praised by this man was a luxury not even a King could dream of. _

"_I will make sure that the Uchiha Company does not take any further damage from this incident."_

_After some silence and a long sigh, Madara spoke again, "Good. I hope you know that you will have to take every means necessary to keep your name in a good condition."_

"_Yes, I do. Sakura will no longer be a threat to our reputation, uncle, I will make sure of that." _

_His eyes were firm, trained on the wall behind Madara. His expression never wavered, the jaw sat in a straight line._

"_I'll make sure..." he uttered underneath his breath._

_If only he knew someone had been listening to their conversation the whole time._

* * *

Another time Sasuke proposed to Sakura was a moment of strong emotions and comfort.

He wasn't sure, reminiscing about the past in present day, if his words were meant truthfully, honestly, with full intention; or if they had left his lips too eagerly for their own good.

He guessed it was the latter.

She came bursting in, as she liked to do so many times before, crying, eyes red and sore and bulging and green sparkling a melancholic hue as she fell to her knees, obviously powerless.

"Sakura." He half called, half murmured as he took but a stride forwards, falling onto his own knees to land in front of her.

Her delicate, fine hands were covering her visage in shame and pain. Sasuke intended to pry them off; to give him a clear view of that broken smile and try to fix it, no matter what it would take.

But she restrains from giving him access, from allowing him in. Pushing him away, staying stubborn, her mourning continues.

"Sakura..." His voice takes on an unexpected softness which shortly even shocks the pinkette – he speaks with much emotion.

There is a feeling of empathy, of love and devotion in his tone. There is fear, anger silent like a morning breeze, worry a deep shade of grey. There is so much more but Sakura cannot bring herself to catch all of it; it is simply too much to handle.

Instead, she decides to pour out her frustration – she can trust him, right? She should, shouldn't she?

"They _hate_ me!" is the first thing her mind composes as she intends to suppress the extreme bitterness and quivering of her voice.

Sasuke stays mute, watches with void-like eyes as her shaking increases.

"I don't _belong_ there, I know I don't! I will never become one of them; all posh and...and high and..." She breaks off, not finding the words to dispose of her discomfort. Her mind is too muddled up to become somewhat clear.

Nonetheless, Sakura attempts to continue, "I cannot integrate; I _never_ will! I will _always_ be that weird little pink-haired freak they all loathe and mock. I will _never_ accomplish my dreams; they don't respect me!"

Her dramatic outburst continues with further pessimistic complaints which leave Sasuke still and expectant.

He does not know if he should comfort her, tell her everything would be alright and ignore the jealous-induced, nonsensical comments of her university-companions or if he should scorn her for even _believing_ the trash they throw off at her.

Should he laugh? Stay serious? Stay silent?

"Marry me..."

The words escape treacherously before he even realises what he had done.

Her hiccuping and whining stopped abruptly, as if a tap had been turned off and the rush of fading water just diminished without warning.

For a handful of minutes, no one spoke.

No one moved.

They didn't dare look each other in the eyes.

Sasuke had them averted to the desk where his paperwork lay.

She had hers still buried within the drenched plains of her hands.

Then, suddenly, her viridian orbs glanced up expectantly, questioningly – probing his honesty.

She stared at him as if inquiring how real he was. Sakura did not frown, no, her eyes were just wide, reddened and glossy with overwhelming tears.

Finally deciding to look her in the eyes, he noted the crusting salty water that stained her round, perfect cheeks.

Sasuke asked himself who was more astounded about what he had just uttered: him or her?

Suddenly, throwing him off his path completely, a delicate giggle erupted from within her.

It seemed she tried to withhold it at first, but felt powerless to its strength – thus Sakura began laughing out loud, hiccuping in between, beautiful, joyous sounds tumbling out of her mouth.

A smile plagued her lips and the malachites began to sparkle with new-found amusement.

"Sasuke..." she laughed out his name like a joke.

They held eye-contact for several breathless minutes, until her rhapsody silenced.

"I can't..." she whispered just underneath a breath – in such a velvety voice not even an ant walking by would have heard.

But he did.

"Not yet." she completed her explanation, giving him, nonetheless, a heart-filling kiss on the lips which allowed electric sparks to burst up into flames within him.

"Not yet Sasuke..." Sakura spoke as if to comfort him – funny how situations can be twisted around completely in a mere few minutes.

And he?

Was left speechless and utterly confused.

* * *

Children ran by, giggling with joy and enthusiasm.

One of them knocked into Sakura, causing her to stumble a few steps forwards. Instead of frowning and turning with an angry glare, she smiled understandingly and stroked the boy over his sun-kissed strands before continuing her pathway through the muddied roads.

Muddied because husbands and granddads and elderly men in general were busy shovelling all the snow to the side, being clumsy at the attempt and digging out some earth as they thrust the metal plate too deep into the ground.

Thus the snow began to dye itself a slight brown. It made the sight rather unpleasant, she mused, but the comforting crunching of still present snow was nonetheless endearing.

It inspired her to take larger, more dedicated steps.

And as she wandered, she stared at the marvellously exact footprints her boots left behind. The exact lines, indentations and curves were somehow alluring and fascinating, it made her head spin slightly.

Sakura had been here for several days now. She believed it reached just about over a week.

Sighing, watching the vapour rise and disperse, she asks herself how the news were swallowed at home. She knew some sort of chaos must be breaking loose.

At least for Sasuke.

One way or another, her wordless leave must have left him angered.

Angered with worry maybe.

Angered with love.

Angered with neglect.

Or angered because of his _reputation_.

Not like they had an interview soon.

Not like her hospital didn't know she was currently on an "important trip to a patient elsewhere", and thus excused.

Not like he cared.

He didn't.

He hadn't texted her. Well, she _had_ turned her phone off, that was a given. But when she turned it on shortly just to check, to make sure, as a sliver of hope clung so desperately to her chest, she was disappointed.

He hadn't even _called_ her.

She told herself not to feel devastated because of this.

But she did.

When only a few days ago she had been gone, only around the corner, to Ino's, he was acting a maniacal monster. He had called her _50_ times then, as if he were the most lunatic of stalkers.

And now?

Nothing.

Sakura frowned in irritation. His actions didn't make any _sense._

If he called Tenten, or Ino, or anyone else, she knew no one would answer appropriately. She hadn't told anyone where she went; they would be surprised, confused, shocked, worried, and would probably start a search-hunt together.

Ino's number would be in the "missed calls" section like a pest.

Hundreds of text messages would spam her inbox from Tenten's side. Hinata would have probably done the same.

None of them had.

They must not have noticed. Not to blame them, they were busy people themselves what with husbands, boyfriends and work and all.

Hence, sighing again, she asked why Sasuke wasn't calling this time.

Was it because of their argument, where she had tried to make it clip and clear that she didn't want him to overreact about her actions too much?

Sakura wasn't "gone for the night."

She had been missing one and a half week now.

_This couldn't be leaving him cold._

Seemingly, it did.

Maybe he had found an end with her.

Just not the courage to tell her yet.

The rosette trudged on, breathing in shakily as she entered the next little bar around the corner of a narrow street, being buffeted by musky warmth and the smell of coffee oozing from every corner.

"Hello there!" An elderly woman behind the bar grinned, cleaning a sparkling glass with a cloth.

Smiling, Sakura approached her, leaning on the counter.

"A black coffee please." she murmured with a faked smile, avoiding the woman's eyes and instead focusing on the wall behind where many photos hung.

They mainly depicted crowds of people in the bar, posing, hugging, laughing, holding up awards and what not. Some celebrity autographs were displayed too, next to pictures displaying old bottles of whiskey and whine.

"Here ya go lady." She pushed the steaming cup towards her on a small plate with a biscuit, the grin tattooed into her features.

Speaking her thanks and taking a seat, Sakura began to slowly drink her beverage, trying to get the ache in her shoulders and back to disappear.

The beds in the motel she was currently staying at weren't of the luxuriously comfortable type she had at home.

"I may be rude to interrupt your pondering" the bartender suddenly broke the silence, continuing with her dedicated glass-cleaning, "but you have a beautiful hair colour."

Surprised and partly shocked, the pinkette stared at her mutely before a smile of her own cherished her face, "Thanks." it came out meekly.

The woman nodded, "Your husband is one lucky one to have such a pretty young lady at his side."

Blinking several times with a frown gradually marred her forehead, she twisted her head to an angle.

"How did you know I'm married?"

Laughing shortly, the woman nodded towards her hand, "Not like a woman your kind would be single anyway, but the pretty silver ring gave you away. Although quite wondrous it is silver, seeing as wedding rings are made of gold these days, aren't they?"

Looking down at her left ring finger, she noticed how she was indeed wearing the glittering jewel.

She had removed it several months ago.

It was a test Sasuke had unknowingly undergone.

Ino noticed first time around, when she came into hospital to check on her good old sister. She was negatively astonished, inquiring immediately what had happened between her and the tall dark Uchiha.

When Sakura explained the purpose of her trial, Ino understood, even though not totally calmed by her actions.

Tenten and Hinata both noticed when they met up for a girl's night out.

It had been the shy Uzumaki matriarch who had grabbed Sakura's hand soothingly and indicating with the tap of her index finger that her ring was missing.

And although the lavender-eyed mother acted restful and understanding, Sakura couldn't help but notice the silent worry etched into her irises.

Tenten was not much different.

By _God_ even her students at hospital had noted it, rudely interrupting her lecture whilst stating so.

She needn't mention that it had put her into an uncomfortable situation, now, need she?

"It's white-gold." Sakura corrected with a swift smile, before resuming to down her hot drink.

Nodding in awe, the bartender took a new glass to clean in a frenzy, "Wow, that makes it all the more precious I guess."

If only she knew how much those words hurt, for they were everything but true.

The small circular object was meaningless.

It had lost all sense and importance to her long ago. It was nothing but an accessory worn out of convenience and habituality.

Nothing more.

Simply because out of all the people to notice, Sasuke hadn't.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Okay, so yeah, where do people usually wear their ring? Left or right? My mother wears it left...I'm not sure haha!_

_Anyhow; now what do you think Sasuke's true intentions were and are, seeing as now his uncle Madara gave him a reminding lecture?_

_And what the hell happened to have caused such a scene? What did Sakura do? And who was eavesdropping?_

_Take a guess and review if you can! I am ready to hear your versions :D The truth will be revealed at an appropriate time of course!_

_Next chapter will hold a twist of events. Probably..._

_**To all silent readers;**__ please leave a review! I know you are out there reading this! Leave a word or two, no creativity needed! Just think about this: you would want your readers to review your stories, wouldn't you? Do as you want others do to you! I always review!_

_**To everyone else: **__THANKS for your continuous support! You are fantastic and wonderful and adorable! Keep going, so we reach 100 reviews soon and can celebrate together!_

_**Next chapter will be dedicated to the 90**__**th**__** reviewer!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__This chapter should have been up earlier, but it took some time before I could finish the last bit, seeing as I was working on a gallery piece since a few days ago._

_Chapters might be shorter from now on, only by a little though. It helps me upload faster!  
_

_Thanks __**SO MUCH**__ for all the support you have given me up to here! I have nearly reached 1__**00 reviews**__, which is a milestone for someone like me! You guys are just fantastic, with your alerts, faves, and __**ESPECIALLY**__ reviews! __**Please keep going**__, you don't know how much I __**smile**__ when I read them! :D Even if it is just __**one **__**word**__!_

_**DEDICATED TO**__** meantimegirl **__**FOR BEING THE 90**__**th**__** REVIEWER!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Nervousness was gnawing at his every sense as he sat impatiently, fingers dancing a fierce tango on the polished wooden table of his office at his house.

He couldn't _believe_ his situation!

He couldn't comprehend what devils rode him into doing what he did right now.

Which was simply put: waiting.

And it might sound logical and rational had the idea come from some expert or psychiatrist or whomever.

But it _didn't_.

And that was the crack point.

Of all people Sasuke sat there, taking advice from, it had to be from _Naruto_.

Retarded, stupidly over-joyous _Dobe_ Naruto.

Best friend since childhood.

Important business ally.

Father of two beautiful girls and a clever little boy.

Number one in being the last to realise.

_Naruto_.

Sasuke tried to suppress the heated sigh which escaped rapidly through his barely opened mouth, causing a near to piping sound.

"Sasuke, stop acting so riled up and calm down."

He felt a twitch in his left eye.

Oh God, that couldn't be a good sign, now, could it?

He was suffering from dementia or insanity or something dangerous.

And Naruto? He was acting spot on serious.

His face was a broad plane of no wrinkles betraying a smile or grin, but rather a flat, thin line for some lips and unwavering, yet still large, eyes.

"You need to listen to me."

"Right, why should I?" The raven-haired man shot back venomously.

"Because I know better how to deal with women that you." The answer was equally devoid of any emotion.

Like a cloned Naruto sat there.

Not quite himself.

The emotions-box had been cut out, stolen, destroyed, sealed, whatever.

As if he were mimicking Sasuke.

And Sasuke himself was seething.

The whole situation felt ironic. There was a curt moment where the Uchiha had to bite back a sneer and chuckle.

Naruto, the grand Dobe, was giving him advice. _Him_. Prodigy Uchiha Sasuke.

Who was being a dick right now.

And an idiot.

And felt like running against a wall five-thousand times simply because he doesn't know where else to go.

Even though Sasuke was a magnet for women of all kind, had _dealt_ with various women, mainly in a business kind of style, had been married to Sakura for quite a few years now, he was so utterly lost.

His only hope was, shockingly, the Uzumaki.

"I'm finding this whole idea idiotic. Why shouldn't I at least call her?" He tried to calm his burning voice, pretending he wasn't quite as mad as he actually felt.

He wasn't sure if it worked.

"Because" Naruto began plainly, "you need to give her time to rest and think. Stop caging her. She is no item."

Sasuke glared at him darkly, but Naruto's indigo eyes just through the stare back.

"It wouldn't do you any good contacting her right now. Nor letting her know that you found out where she is." He sighed, "Which brings me to my next point. It would be a mistake to go to Ame now to see her-"

"_Why?_"

"_Because_ you two would just start arguing again! God damn sake Sasuke, trust me once in your life, will you!?" The blond roared, not regretting his exaggerated volume.

Not like anyone was near to hear them.

Well, with that voice the Dobe owned, maybe the neighbours heard.

Even though the Uchiha mansion is ridiculously massive.

But it's _Naruto_ we are talking about.

A long breath left Sasuke's lips. He searched within Naruto's usually so bright and colourful eyes for the exact reason he should ignore his wife.

Why he shouldn't let her know he was bothered by the fact she was gone. That he _had_ noticed and taken it bitterly and missed her and wanted her back.

"Won't it hurt her?" he spoke a lot calmer now, his voice quite low.

"Of course it will. But it won't inflict her more pain that she hasn't already received."

Sasuke frowned upon those words, slightly tilting his heads.

"How do you feel right now?" The question came out like harmless small-talk with some kind of hind-thought.

Sasuke knew Naruto was gaining the upper hand on him.

It freaked him out.

"What do you mean?"

"Answer the question."

"It's no time for stupid talk-"

"_Answer_."

He swallowed, watching his best friend for a couple of seconds before he directed his onyx eyes towards a corner of the obscure room (it was well after ten in the evening).

"I...feel shit."

"No, properly describe it."

The frown returned, and the Uchiha felt like turning, shouting, telling Naruto to stop asking nonsensical questions and take the situation serious himself instead of _mocking_ him.

But he couldn't help but _know_ he'd lose that fight.

"I feel like...someone's stabbing me in my chest continuously without stop. I cannot concentrate properly and feel confused."

"That's not enough."

He turned to Naruto, about to inquire what else he wanted to hear, but his expression had changed, surprising him.

Naruto's facial contours smoothed, his eyes displaying clear bitterness and sorrow and a deep and dark sense of disappointment.

He was disappointed.

_Sasuke_ disappointed him.

"It's simply not enough yet."

* * *

Naruto was infuriated.

He was aggravated, near to ballistic, boiling with frothing foamy water which threatened to splash over the border and stain its surroundings for life.

The urge to grab Sasuke by the collar and beat him into unconsciousness was large, but he managed to fight against it and keep his cool.

Even though all joy and happiness left him.

When Sasuke had texted him about the fact that Sakura had _gone wordlessly_, to Ame, as the Uchiha prodigy soon concluded thanks to his unwavering brilliancy, Naruto had stormed out of the house without much of a word to stop the idiot before he actually managed to get to the rainy town in time.

He could not believe how incredibly _brainless_ his best friend was right now.

Sasuke was destroying his relationship with Sakura and he didn't even seem to _care_.

Well, that would be a lie, the latter remark.

Naruto, unlike many million other human beings, _could_ tell Sasuke's most inner thoughts and feelings even when his stoic visage presented him with nothing but monotonous callousness.

He knew Sasuke was battling with himself about something no one but him would understand.

Not even Naruto.

But it was unforgiving nonetheless.

He was _hurting_ Sakura _unknowingly_ and that was the grand mistake.

Now the blond took it upon himself to teach the Uchiha a lesson or two, to show him something he would find horrible.

Something that would maybe destroy a part of him he cherished much.

Yet it was needed.

He was going to stamp some love-sense into Sasuke's brain and make him realise.

And he would do this for Sakura, of course, too, for he loved her like a sister and felt like such a brother who needed to protect her from too much harm.

Even if it meant they both would suffer terribly in the meantime.

He would make Uchiha Sasuke _understand_.

* * *

Going to the bar had become a ritual she enjoyed very much.

She loved the tranquillity the atmosphere presented her with, giving Sakura space to ponder and consider.

And to simply switch off.

Now she needed to turn her turbines down every once in a while.

She never used to be the calmness-sucker in first place though.

She loved adventures, being crazy, doing crazy things; loud and active and radiant in every way and form possible.

Never suppressing her feelings, she would roar and shout when she felt like it, cry when it overcame her, and dance with glee and joy when it was her swing of mood.

The rosette questioned herself if Sasuke actually ever enjoyed that trait about her vibrant being.

The _lively_ one.

He, being so stoic, calm, cool, preserved and withdrawn, to be attracted to _her_?

Now come on! She was the kind who loved to sing out loud in her shower, when she felt like it.

Could he really love someone so opposite to him?

Someone prepared to give him the cold shoulder the way he always did with people of disinterest?

Probably not.

If he ever had or hadn't suddenly became a question with an answer so unclear and illogical that it freaked her out.

Shouldn't a partner know if their lover was actually _into_ them; if what they possessed had value, was _real_?

Shouldn't it, according to some cheesy author and other worse, melodramatic romantic movies, be obvious from the very first moment of eye-contact? Of love-consultation?

Then why was it Sakura felt insecure about that?

She tried to push the querying thought to the back of her mind and lock it there, at least until she considered herself ripe and brave enough to face it honestly.

She did not quite know when that would ever be.

Things in her life liked to look complicated at the moment.

Let's ignore the fact that she was within this small, drowsy village since nearly a month now.

That she hadn't heard anything from her _beloved_, _loyal_ husband.

Sakura checked the newspapers like a frantic everyday, just to see what covered the front page; she was partially glad to see that her having gone visually from Sasuke's side didn't seem to rouse anyone.

Yet also, so she felt, it was depressing.

In such moments she was desperate to know what haunted Sasuke's mind at that precise minute.

What did he think of the whole situation? He must be angry at some stage of all the happening, enough to call her and tell her how much he hated her, or whatever.

She felt as if in a vacuum of time.

Even though the days passed, with a rising and falling sun and people interacting and living on normal lives, all _outside_ this idyllic little place seemed to have stopped.

As if waiting for her to exit the place and thus allow time to flow once more.

As if everything was frozen, motionless, like an evil queen had cursed all movement to still, leaving a circular space around a tiny little village, with the key figure being a rosette-haired woman.

All she needed to do was return to her old life, to step over the border of Ame, and time would gush at her like a river and tear her along violently.

The thought unnerved her more than any other.

Well, if the world hadn't noticed her being absent, and if Sasuke didn't seem bothered by it, and if _other, higher tiers_ weren't exasperated about it, or simply hadn't taken it into account, then she wouldn't worry.

If no one missed her, then she needn't go back right now.

Sakura was prepared to stay right where she was, for she liked it very much.

It was refreshing, calm, with no emotional turbulences and fears and further what if's to consider.

The door chimed as someone opened it.

"Morning!" The bar lady sang as she turned to prepare a coffee; a standard guest, so it seemed.

She was pretty accustomed to the people entering and exiting this bar every so often, if only by faces.

Maybe it was the young boy who liked to pick up his bento lunch here before heading to school.

Or the old farmer who came in for a good cup of coffee and a slice of bread before hurrying to work.

"Mornin'." A deep voice rang.

She frowned, not recognising that tone.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to inspect who it was.

But what she saw froze her to the core.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Uuuh oh..._

_Now whom did Sakura see to cause her to become so chilled? All I will say: it was __**not**__ Sasuke._

_Who is going to get some harsh treatment, the poor dude._

_Who believes Sasuke actually noticed the ring missing?_

_And what __**higher tiers**__ do you believe she could mean!? XD_

_All will be resolved, and faster if you __**review**__! :D_

_**Next chapter will be dedicated to the 100**__**th **__**and 105**__**th**__** reviewers! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **__First off: THANK you for all the support even during my UN-activeness. Your __**reviews,**__ favourites and alerts really make me smile every day! You guys a wonderful, seriously!_

_Secondly: I'm sorry this update is soooo freaggin' LATE! I rewrote the chapter several times, rethought things and only recently had a good idea on how to continue. That, plus the fact that everything here is making me super busy and I've got tonnes of commissions to do are making updates harder D: But I'm trying! _

_So now, let's continue!_

_**DEDICATED TO **__**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**__** and**__**Angelreira23**__**FOR BEING THE 100th and 105th REVIEWER! **_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_A sudden pain filled her hip, spreading like a spasm to her legs and causing her whole body to paralyse over. _

_But more than the building throb was the shock which caused her breath to become stuck within her throat as she tried to sort through the situation. _

_What had just happened!? _

_One moment she was on the phone, talking to another doctor from the hospital who begged for her immediate attention towards a patient, and then..._

_Wide, emerald eyes glimpsed copper hues swinging madly in front of her as she gradually came to her senses._

"_What the freaking hell is __**wrong**__ with you!?" She heard the voice of a teenage girl roar viciously at her as copper turned out to be tumbling, corkscrew hair belonging to..._

_...her saviour_

"_W-What...?" The pinkette stuttered, a hand clamping her head in desperate desire to ease the pounding. _

_It felt as if her brain were a volcano waiting impatiently to erupt, spreading havoc across the land. _

"_Are you two alright!?" An elderly, well built man said as he jumped out of the large, green-and-white lorry, eyes of disbelief studying both the teenage girl and Sakura. _

"_Yeah, we're fine. Take a look on the road next time, mister!" The girl grimaced as she got back onto her feet. _

_Shocked and embarrassed, the man stood a little straighter, nodding curtly before wordlessly returning to his lorry and driving off._

"_The swine, could've asked if we needed help." Steel blue eyes clashed with viridian as Sakura finally saw her hero in full._

_She must've not been older than thirteen or fourteen years. She had a meek figure, flat chest, was quite tall but otherwise, bodily not overly attractive._

_What made her so mesmerizing was the hair._

_The deep, burning red hue which framed her face. It went down to her bum, and would've gone down to her ankles if you straightened out all the twisting spirals!_

"_Look lady, I know nowadays the phone is a must-have, but that doesn't give you the liberty to __**phone**__ whilst __**crossing the road**__ and thus nearly causing a car accident! 'Cause one thing's for sure, you would've pulled the shorter, seeing as it was a lorry and all..." her words fell silent at the end, eyes darting to the ground before she sighed and rubbed the back of her head._

_Sakura shut her orbs for a second to gather herself once more, before she decided it was best to stand up instead of staying sat on the dirty pavement. _

_Her hip stung ferociously and she knew she'd be having a nasty bruise forming there soon._

"_You...saved my life." Sakura finally stated, looking the girl into the eyes as she analysed the situation. _

"_I guess I did. You're damn lucky I was passing by."_

_She nodded, not able to keep her eyes off of her form, "Well...where are you heading? I owe you a favour after all." _

_A chuckle escaped pale lips as she smirked in a child-like manner, "Yeah...well I'm heading to the hospital right now."_

"_Hospital?" _

"_Yeah, check ups, y'know." _

"_Oh, well, lucky you that I am doctor."_

_Eyes of disbelief stared at her before the girl broke out into laughter, "Oh how nice, I saved a doctor from a car accident. A __**doctor."**_

_The rose-haired woman rubbed her sore hip slightly in discomfort, "Yes, you did, sorry about that. I hope you've not got any injuries."_

"_Well, I landed quite softly." She chuckled, pointing a thin finger at her opposite. _

_Sakura attempted a smile, before turning and directing herself towards the hospital, "Let's get going then. I'll do the check up on you."_

* * *

The water gushed violently down onto him, steaming droplets soaking and scathing his skin, tearing at his aches and easing his thoughts.

There was a continuous throbbing pulsating across his nerve-system up to his brain, making his temples hurt tremendously.

He couldn't grab a calm thought anymore: all rational thinking escaped him like a panicking hare.

The corner's of his eyes, drenched with water, were twitching as constant flashes of memories crossed his mind and plagued his sanity.

All Sasuke could see in front of his inner eye were rose-tainted locks and the brightest, viridian eyes that he had ever encountered.

Nonetheless, he attempted with his utmost strength to cleanse himself off of those haunting feelings by breathing in deeply and concentrating on the crashing sensation and noise which were caused by the shower.

He felt his tense shoulders gradually relax and slump, felt himself breathe out and for a short, minuscule moment everything seemed at peace.

A tiny smirk tugged at his lips upon the realisation that he had himself under control, that even though he hadn't slept in days, and would most likely not be sleeping anytime soon either, he could still encounter moments of tranquillity and balance, where he needn't worry about his daily life.

He would withstand the pressure and live despite the troubling sensations around his chest area. He would give Sakura the time she needed to do what she had to do, and he would be waiting, no matter how long, for it all to end for him to be able to hold her again.

He was _fine_.

Until a _bolt_ shot through his body as if he were stabbed in a nerve centre.

Eyes dashed open in horror as he clutched his chest, coughing, gasping for air that seemed to be non-existent.

The brutal, tearing prickle travelled like burning ants along his body, seemed to head full of determination to one single destination.

It had gone to his...

_Another_ bolt.

His breath hitched, he could sense the constriction of his throat and the blurriness of his vision. His brain ached once more, throbbing violently; he couldn't hear anything else but the constant _badump-badump._

He might not have consumed much alimentary, but he knew for sure it was enough to keep him up and going.

He wouldn't be dizzy because of a little less _nourishment._

So why did everything sway violently, why did the bolt turn into a tormenting, raging storm within his ribcage, causing his heart to palpitate violently and his knees to wobble...

Until he collapsed?

Onto the ground of his bathroom's shower, hot water still pounding down on him, sounding so incredibly loud and yet distant.

As if the liquid were scolding him with every second it poured onto his form, cursing him for the deeds and crimes he committed.

Sasuke felt as if he had _lost_ all control over himself.

But what was worse was the _pain_. The unbearable jolts which haunted his body and made his heart seem to constrict in itself before wanting to burst and cause the explosion of the century.

"_It's my heart! The pain's travelling there!"_ He cursed inwardly.

The raven-haired man attempted to stand up, grabbing the tap with his hand as he heaved himself onto his feet, only for them to give in like paper cards, leaving the younger Uchiha to fall onto his butt and wince.

"_Am I having a heart attack?_" Confused, wide obsidian eyes gazed lifelessly at the cold tiled wall, "_No, there would be other symptoms involved."_

Yet still his sight seemed to be deteriorating, consciousness was gradually slipping out of his unfaltering grasp.

What was happening to him?

Where did this sudden weakness come from?

Why did it feel like he were dying?

* * *

"_That's it!" Green eyes spoke cheerily before she grabbed a sticky tag and wrapped it around the small tube that contained the wine-like, thick substance, "Did it hurt?"_

_The girl grimaced, "Yeah right. I mean it ain't nice havin' a needle stuck into your arm, but it's not like I'm gonna collapse theatrically now."_

_She giggled, "I thought so, you are quite tough."_

_The girl grinned approvingly, pressing the plaster Sakura had just given her down onto the little hole on her arm as to hinder it from bruising. _

"_I haven't asked you for your name." Sakura stated as she grabbed a piece of paper, clicking the back of her pocket-pen before intending to scribble down the necessary formalities._

"_Hikari. Miyamoto Hikari." Her voice came out devoid of all emotions as she looked rather uninterestingly to the side._

"_And your age...?"_

"_Fourteen. Since three days."_

_Emerald eyes glanced up with a raised eyebrow, "Belated congratulations then."_

_Hikari smirked._

"_Well then, Miyamoto-san, I will send in your samples for a tests, you should come back in a few days for your results. I'm sure you'll be just fine."_

* * *

_She did not lay her eyes on the girl for another three weeks._

_This had gotten the rosette quite worried. Sasuke had pointed out her offish behaviour, inquiring what was up, and when she finally had agreed to share her lament, he had sighed and shaken his head with slight amusement._

"_Fourteen you say?"_

"_Yeah." She began to nibble on her fingernails; a habit she had actually gotten rid of ever since her university days._

"_Sakura, don't worry about that. You know teens; they hate doctors and hospitals and have other stuff to do like studying or taking drugs-"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_What?"_

"_She wouldn't take drugs!"_

"_And you know after one meeting?" He quirked an eyebrow, still bemused upon his wife's reaction. _

_Sitting down next to her, he began stroking her back comfortingly, "Look, she'll come back at one point when her parents force her to, and she'll be fine anyway, 'cause kids that age are robust as hell, no matter puberty and such. They're just moody."_

_Sakura subconsciously rubbed her sore hip, "Didn't know you were such an expert on teens."_

_He gave her his trademark facial expression, "Of course I am."_

_With a roll of her eyes she stood up, "Alright. I can't pull out the results of her bloodtest and it's driving me __**mad**__."_

_Confused, obsidian eyes gazed at the back of her head as she trudged across the living-room, "Why?"_

"_I don't know" she swung around abruptly, "They won't let me, saying its a confidence thing and up to the girl to decide which doctor she wants to treat her."_

"_Yeah, which would be you, you're the best the fucking complex has to offer."_

"_Maybe, but it's still __**her**__ decision." _

"_Well then leave it to the girl to decide."_

"_But-" Hands grabbed hers, bringing them towards soft, warm lips as he looked her deeply into her orbs._

_Glazed, warm, yet still undiscoverable as always he stood in front of her, lowering his head so that she could view him more clearly, "In hospital you may be a worrying doctor."_

_He tugged a little on her hands, "But here, you are __**my **__**wife**__."_

* * *

_It was on the very next day that Sakura came across Hikari once more at the hospital. But her relief upon seeing the girl were shattered the moment she held a finely printed piece of paper outstretched towards the pinkette. _

"_You said you owe me a favour. Here's your way of returning it." _

* * *

The door _clicked_ as it joined with the lock and thus gave away the presence of a specific, blonde man who had just entered the Uchiha mansion.

"Teme!" He called as he took off his jacket and hung It over the hallstand, "I'm here now!"

He expected a "_State the obvious you Dobe"_ or something along those lines, but was surprised to find utter silence as a response.

"Teme?" He marched along the hall, looking around, still not hearing anything that would give away the current location of the obsidian-eyed man.

Frowning, Naruto averted his eyes upwards, looking along the staircase for any indications, "Oy, don't play hide and seek with me you bastard!"

Yet still he wouldn't hear any retorts.

A small feeling of fear dashed across him as he speed-thought all scenarios that would take place right now.

Sasuke wouldn't have...he would not...hurt...himself?

He shook his head with a sneer.

What a stupid thought! As _if_ that would happen!

Cerulean eyes closed as he pondered.

Had he gone out to get fresh air?

These past weeks Sasuke had tried to live his life as normally as possible. He went to work everyday, did all the business meetings like the professional he was and never let anyone notice the inner turbulences that he was battling with.

Maybe still sleeping in bed?

Naruto was somewhat proud, seeing as he had accepted his fate and, knowing that he was on the brink of losing his most precious wife, was prepared to wait and give her time.

Listening to music via headphones?

The faith Sasuke had in their relationship was beautiful, Naruto thought. He knew Sasuke's feelings for Sakura were the most honest a man could feel, and he also understood that Sasuke was a wreck in every single away without her.

Doing some groceries, even?

Nobody might notice his perfectly constructed façade, but Naruto wasn't Naruto for nothing; he could tell how the Uchiha felt like punching the wall every Goddam minute; he knew that his immaculate behaviour and professional articulation was all an act to fool those around him; and especially not to gain any attention from _him._

He should be back by now, it was nearly 2 p.m. after all...

_Him_ defined _Madara_, the man on the grand chair who liked to look good and tall because he _owned_ everything, _criticised_ all actions and _commanded_ every decision made.

Naruto despised him. What a despicable man, only having allowed Sasuke to marry Sakura as long as she was no embarrassment next to him; no poor woman was allowed to stand by his side, no scandal-girl or cheater and dare her to not have a career or image that brings along pride; he would have rejected her straight away.

Naruto knew how much Sasuke loathed the old, undying man, but he also knew that it was important, life-important, for the young Uchiha to keep up the good name of his family and company and bring it towards success.

"TEME! WHERE ARE YOU!?" His voice boomed throughout the large complex of a building.

Grinning, Naruto was satisfied with his volume of tone, knowing that even the _neighbours_ had heard him.

Those that lived a few miles away...

He kind of worried; Sasuke had locked himself away in an impenetrable capsule these past few days, acting as if nothing were different and everything were right.

Unlike during the weeks before, where Naruto could still clearly tell the frustration, the Uchiha seemed to have just...switched _off_ his feelings and thoughts.

He had tried to talk to him more openly about his relationship with Sakura, but the only words the Uzumaki boy would ever hear were "Don't worry about it" and "I'm patient, I can wait" or "I'm not gonna do anything stupid, so shut your trap".

"UCHIHA SASUKE! WHERETHEFUCKAREYOU!"

He had already surpassed the steps, taking two at a time, throwing every door open and glancing inside before continuing through the mansion, "Don't play with me!"

_Bang. Bang. Bang_

Doors crashed against polished walls, emptiness embraced Naruto.

But then.

A silent trickle of water scraped the sensitive eardrums of his, telling him he was getting close.

Something tickled his nostrils.

He could smell hot water.

Eyes darted towards the source of the noise until Naruto made gradual, yet large, movements towards it.

He opened the door to the house's second largest bathroom; one Sasuke liked to use when Sakura needed her own time in the house's _largest_ bathroom.

The trickling was a slight patter, but evidently coming from the shower within the room.

"Sasuke." his voice was flat, slightly angry and demanding.

No response.

Sighing, he trudged across the tiled ground and towards the source of the water where he assumed Sasuke was, doing something stupid as always when he ended up alone in the mansion.

If only Sakura knew all the childish acts he underwent each and everytime she was gone for more than a day.

"C'mon you asshole, stop acting a like a-"

He halted immediately, azure eyes wide as he stared at the limp figure on the bottom of the shower cabinet, the now freezing cold liquid only pit-patting down on him as one hand still grabbed the spigot.

"What the- SASUKE!" Naruto dropped to his knees, grabbing his best friend viciously and shaking him like a naughty child, "WAKE UP!"

Black eyes opened into blue, glaring maddeningly at him before he coughed and spluttered water.

"Thefu..." he tried to speak but only croaked the words.

"You idiot!" Naruto jumped back up, slamming the spigot down, turning on his heel before tearing on a towel and pulling the Uchiha up with all his force.

Reluctantly, Sasuke stumbled onto his feet, still weak however and immediately falling back down.

"What? OY!" The blonde chucked the towel around him, quickly tying it so that it wouldn't fall off its place as he gripped the soot-eyed man's arm, placing it around his neck before heaving him up.

"We're taking you to bed now." Naruto announced through clenched teeth; Sasuke was heavy as hell, which was to be reasoned with his extremely good body-build. He had muscles...and abs...

Walking across the corridor seemed the most problematic situation Naruto had ever found himself in. Sasuke was constantly stumbling and dragging him down as he fell to the floor, and it took all of his power to heave him back up, yanking him along the rugged floor before finally kicking the door to his bedroom open dramatically.

"Here...we...GO!" And he pushed him onto the soft mattress.

Sasuke's hand shot up to his head, "Fuck..."

"That's _it_ you bastard. I'm calling a professional, you're acting a tart and I can't take this anymore. She's out of the house and you go insane like an obsessive puppy missing its owners.

"Wha..."

Naruto sighed heavily, hands diving through his hair, "To check you up. Something's up with you; I've heard when your mind isn't functioning properly because something is bothering you, you damage yourself physically too 'cause the body doesn't want to do it's job anymore."

"You're...stupid."

"No. _You_ are. And this is where I'm pulling the line; I wanted you to learn a lesson. But you're just ignoring me and deciding you can do stupid stuff. I'm not having this anymore."

"What you gonna do..." he mumbled lowly, suddenly feeling cold all around.

"Calling the only person capable of figuring you out...besides Sakura, that is..."

Glistening, sombre eyes peeked through strong fingers at the determined sun-kissed boy.

"You're not...calling..._him..._"

* * *

_**A/N: **__What a disaster X'D_

_So, what's up with Sasuke? And who is Naruto about to call? Madara, or maybe someone else? You guess ;D_

_I am going to develop on this memory which I started with at the beginning of the chapter quite a bit more, as it is important for the plot. _

_As always my dear beloved readers, please __**REVIEW**__ :3333_

_**Next chapter will be dedicated to the 120th and 125th **__**reviewers! **_


End file.
